treasonous mind, body and feelings
by kaorudono8
Summary: Otro capitulo de esta historia de intrigas, traiciones... y amor
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! 1° Aquí hay otra invención mía. 2° No crean que dejé de lado los otros dos, progresan de a poco. y 3° Como todos saben, gundam wing no me pertenece... no coments ¬¬... y lo estoy tomando prestado simplemente por diversión.

-...- dialogos

-"..."- pensamientos

(...) cosas mías xD

Prólogo

Visualizamos una espaciosa habitación, ya iluminada por los rayos del sol que entran tímidamente por la ventana, a travé de las transparentes cortinas. En medio de la pieza, yace una amplia cama, con un bulto encima que se puede imaginar que es una persona durmiendo. El reloj despertador cambia para marcar las 6:00 am.

¡¡Pip pip pip pip, pip pip pip pip, pip pip pip pip!!

Una mano se deslizó con desgana fuera de las sábanas para apagar el molestísimo ruido que la sacaba de su profundo sueño. Tanteando, encontró el despertador y apagó el interrumptor. El silencio volvió a reinar en la iluminada habitación. La durmiente giró sobre la cama para volver a sumirse en el dulce sueño. Y así se quedó durante media hora.

-¡¡Relena, despierta!! ¡Vas a llegar tarde!

La puerta se abrió con fuerza y una figura menuda se abalanzó sobre la cama.

-¡Muy bien, hermanita! Se acabó el sueño. Haz holgazaneado más que suficiente.

-¡Santo cielo, Hilde!- se lamentó la chica- ¿Por qué tienes que despertarme de esa forma?

-Porque para ti, Relenita, el increible sonido del despertador no te funciona, aunque este en su maximo volumen. Además,- continuó la pelinegra que se había sentado al borde de la cama- deberías agradecerme. Si no te despertara todas las mañanas, de seguro ya hubieras perdido tu trabajo.

-¡¡MI TRABAJO!! ¡¡Hilde como no me recordaste mi trabajo?? ¡Madre santa, voy a llegar tarde!

Y saltando de una forma que hubiera sacado celos a un gimnasta, Relena se precipitó al cuarto de baño.

Esa ya era una rutina en la casa de las Darlian. Todas las mañanas era Hilde quien debía de despertar a su hermana, pues esta trabajaba como secretaria en una editorial hasta que oscurecía, para luego quedarse estudiando durante gran parte de la noche y se quedaba todos los días dormida.

La rubia salió del baño con la blusa a medio abotonar, una bota en la mano y la otra calzada y cepillándose los dientes.

-¿Sabes, Hilde? Creo que voy a pedir que me dejen salir antes. Si sigo a este ritmo moriré.

-Llevas diciendo eso durante días y jamás lo has cumplido. Me voy a ver obligada a ir yo donde tu jefa para pedirselo.

-¡Ni lo pienses!- gritó Relena al borde del colapso.

-Ya, ya. Yo sólo quería ayudar O.O.

-Si quieres ayudarme, mantente alejada de la editorial. La última vez que me quisiste hacer ese favor, me echaron sin recomendaciones.

-Naa, el dueño de esa cafetería estaba loco, así que te hice un favor.

Con agilidad, Hilde se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, dejando a su hermana con su desorden de ropas y espuma.

-Iré a terminar el desayuno. Será mejor que te apresures, entras a trabajar en treinta minutos.

Hilde cerró la puerta de la habitación justo para oír el lamento de la chica. Con calma, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Era bastante bonita y acogedora, no muy grande, sólo lo necesaria para que pudieran cocinar y comer dos personas.

Las hermanas Darlian vivían solas en la casa después de que sus padres murieran en un accidente de auto. O por lo menos eso dieron a entender los periodistas al mundo. La verdadera historia de esa trágica de lluvia no era conocida por nadie que no fueran las hijas, aunque ni ellas conocían la historia a fondo.

La muerte de sus padres las dejó completamente vulnerables y debían tomar decisiones que no concernían de acuerdo a su edad. Por suerte, todo salió como esperaban y pudieron irse a vivir en ese pequeño barrio donde nadie las molestara.

Relena, al tener diecinueve años y ser la mayor, se creía la responsable de mantener a esa pequeña familia, por lo que trabajaba sin descanso, tanto en la editorial como estudiando para entrar a la universidad y estudiar psicología. Su hermana tan sólo tenía un año menos que ella y la regañaba por sus excesivos esfuerzos.

-Tenemos los recursos. No estamos en la bancarrota. ¿Para que te esfuerzas tanto?- solía decirle. Su hermana se limitaba a sonreírle y decirle que no la comprendería.

Hilde suspiró ante lo, objetivamente hablando, terca y testaruda que era Relena. Si se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja no había nadie quien se lo sacara. Distraída, acarició al pequeño cachorro spaniel que se acurrucó a sus pies.

-Ay Mary (N/A: sorry mi falta de creatividad ¬¬ pero el perro no sera importante asique da igual xD), lo que esa tonta necesita es un novio que la aleje de tantas preocupaciones innecesarias. Debería vlver a mis planes de buscarle a alguien ¿Sabes? Porque si no se lo busco yo, tendré que cargar con una hermana eternamente soltera y no es un panorama demasiado agradable. ¿No crees Mary? Quizás sea hora d volver a intentar ese correo de citas. La última vez, Lena me pilló y vaya que se molestó. Pero ahora tú estarás ahí y vigilarás que no se acerque ¿Verdad Mary?

Y así continuó hablandole a la perra, quien la miraba con evidente cariño y se limitaba a mover la cola por toda contestación. En esa estaban cuando Relena bajó como una estampida a la cocina. Cogió el tazón que le tendía Hilde y se bebió su contenido en tres enormes tragos. Cogió las tostada (sin mantequilla ni nada) y se las tragó también.

-Vas a vomitar y te juro que me reiré de ti O.O- la previno Hilde.

-Me da igual.- farfulló su hermana con la boca llena- Prefiero eso a que me despidan.

-Relena ¿Cuantas veces conversaremos esto? ¡Entiende! NO-NECESITAS-ESE-TRABAJO. ¿Entiendes? ¿Understand?

-No lo puedes entender Hilde.- Y zampándose el último trozo de tostada, apuró el jugo y, agarrándo su bolso, corrió hacia la puerta.

-¡Regresaré en la tarde! ¡Adios!

-Adiós hermanita.- suspiró Hilde.

Relena corría sin descanso hacia el paradero del autobus. Mientras esperaba el vehículo y rezaba por no llegar tarde, una sombra la vigilaba desde la esquina de un edificio. La persona en cuestión sacó un radio-transmisor del bolsillo de su abrigo negro.

-Objetivo localizado.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

Weno este es es primer capitulo de una (espero) larga historia que ojala les guste tanto como a mí. La tengo pensada desde hacia haaarto rato y espero actualizar bien pronto. Con respecto a mis otros fics, quiero decir que llevo el 85 del nuevo cap. de "Cambios..." y el 35 de "Recuerdos...", mi musa anda de viaje y no puedo escribir sin ella. Si la ven me avisan .

Ok sin nada mas que decir (excpeto, claro esta reviews plis!!) me despido

Kaorudono8


	2. Mensajes y encuentros

Hola gente!! Aqui tienen el primer capitulo de TMBaF (manera muy productiva de abreviarlo) Ahora bien, los personajes no me pertenecen (ya saben que regalarme esta navidad) y esta historia es un exclusivo invento mio creado sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla... Procedamos:

-...- dialogos

-"..."- pensamientos

(...) mis siempre utiles comentarios

Capitulo Uno: Mensajes y encuentros

El gran edificio que constituía la central productora de la famosa revista para adolescentes _Only Girls_ se mostraba comunmente abarrotado de mujeres que iban y venían desde sus puesto de trabajo hasta la oficina central para presentar sus proyectos. Esta revista era ya un éxito total entre las adolescente, lo que se notaba en la gran cantidad de impresiones que había que realizar mensualmente.

Las puertas principales se abrieron con violencia, dejando entrar a Relena, quien ya estaba sufriendo un síncope respiratorio de tanto correr. Pasó rápidamente frente a la recepción para dar cuenta de su llegada al trabajo.

-Vaya, cariño. Creí que no vendrías.- la saludó amablemente la secretaria, una mujer de mediana edad y con un inconfundible aire maternal.

-Lo siento, Allie. Me dormí. Creo que es algo que me está pasando con frecuencia.

-Pidele a la patrona que te dé un respiro. No queremos que te vaya mal después. Aquí todos te quieren mucho.

-Gracias Allie. Bueno, si queiro conservar mi trabajo, será mejor que me vaya.

-Ah sí, antes de que se me olvide.- la mujer abrió uno de sus cajones y sacó un par de archivos.- Ten, querida. La Srta. Noin me los dio para tí. Creo que son para la universidad.

Relena observó los papeles confundida. ¿Qué podría haberle dejado Noin para la univerisdad? Ni siquiera recordaba haberle mencionado qué estudiaba. Le bastó echarles una hojeada para saber de qué se trataban.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Esto es increíble!- gritó entusiasmada, ante la asombrada mirada de Allie. Sin decir nada más, se abalanzó sobre la mujer para darle un efusivo abrazo para luego alejarse del lugar dando saltos de felicidad.

Llena de alegría, se dirigió hacia el despacho de su jefa. Dejó de camino su bolso detrás de su escritorio y encendió el ordenador. Mientras éste se cargaba, caminó dando saltitos hacia la puerta del despacho. Aunque se tenían mucha confianza, circunstancias aparte, Relena decidió que era más sensato llamar a la puerta antes de entrar. Su jefa podía ser muy suceptible en cuanto al tema de la privacidad. Golpeó suavemente con los nudillos.

-Adelante.- se escuchó una voz.

Sin poder esperar, Relena abrió la puerta de golpe y se arrojó sobre la mujer que diseñaba la portada de la revista de ese mes en su computadora. Rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y botando miles de papeles de paso, la chica abrazó fuertemente a su jefa.

-¡Oh Noin! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡No sé cómo agradecertelo!

-Bien, si aceptas una suegrencia, podrías soltarme.

Relena siguió la petición de Noin, con la felicidad pintada en el rostro.

-¿Cómo te la dieron? ¡Yo he estado luchando por obtener una pero siempre me ponen en la lista de espera!

-Ser la propietaria de la revista más famosa de la juventud femenina influye en algo, mi querida Relena. Apenas se lo mencioné a la mujer que atendía, empezó a soltar un eterno discurso de lo mucho que le ayudaba nuestra revista a su hija mayor y bla bla bla. Con eso, fue fácil sacarle una beca para ti.

-Pero ¡En la Universidad de Tokio! Jamás habría soñado siquiera con poder estudiar allí. ¿Cómo puedo agradecertelo?

-Estudiando duro y pasando el examen sería una buena forma. No quiero saber que escuché el interminable monólogo de aquella amable señora en vano.

-¡Te juro y te recontrajuro que pasaré el examen, pase lo que pase!

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Vete a trabajar, señorita, que no pago horas libres.- exclamó Noin, recuperando el aire de jefa, pero añadió con más complicidad- De esa manera, podrás salir más temprano ¿no?

Con un gritito de alegría, Relena abandonó la habitación, dejando a Noin con su diseño de portada. La mujer miró con ternura la delgada figura que desaparecía tras la puerta. Que fácil era hacerla feliz. La verdad no podía dejar de sentir algo de compasión por la chica. Sabía lo de sus padres (quien no) y su querida hermana la había llamado para informarla sobre el arduo trabajo que hacía Relena en casa, entre el trabajo y los estudios constantes, sólo para obtener un puesto en la lista de espera para las becas en la universidad. Además, Noin se había autoasignado como protectora de la chica, por lo que se preocuparía de que alcanzara todo lo que se proponía.

Por su parte, Relena se dirigió a saltos hasta su escritorio, comprobando que el ordenador ya se había cargado y que tenía once mensajes nuevos en su correo electrónico. Los abrió confiando en que la nueva clienta hubiera aceptado la entrevista. Como siempre, no esperaba nada para ella, porque, aparte de su hermana, nunca nadie le escribía. Aunque eso no le molestara.

Cinco de los once mensajes eran promociones y anuncios que la compañía enviaba. Relena los eliminó sin siquiera abrirlos. Otros cinco eran respuestas a peticiones de la revista a otras productoras, entre ellos estaba la tan anhelada respuesta de la actriz Silvia Noventa. Con ella Noin esperaba obtener una entrevista para publicarla en la edición del mes que se aproximaba. El último mensaje sorprendió a la chica, pues era dirigido a ella.

-"Que raro. No es de Hilde. ¿Quien pudo haberlo enviado?"

Leyó el nombre del remitente. El corazón dejó de latirle por un segundo.

Era el nombre del abogado de su familia.

Con dedos temblorosos, abrió el mensaje.

_Mi estimada señorita Darlian:_

_Por medio de este correo he de informarle que el juicio se está llevando a cabo y tenemos todas las de ganar. A los estimados señores Peacecrafts le faltan argumentos suficientes como para apoderarse de la herencia o para intentar encontrar alguna falsificación en las pruebas de ADN, por lo que tenemos todo a nuestro favor. Le pido, por favor, que aún no comente nada, ni usted ni su hermana, por mera seguridad. No queremos que los supuestos asesinos las tengan en la mira hasta que todo quede asegurado y podamos darles la protección necesaria. Una vez que hayan habido progresos le enviaré otro mensaje para informarle. Sin nada más que decir, exceptuando la firme petición de que tengan el máximo cuidado posible, me despido_

_Dr. T. Barton. Abogado_

_PD: Su hermano manda saludos_

Relena dejó escapar el aire que, sin darse cuenta, había estdado manteniendo. Cerró el mensaje y dirigió el cursor para enviarlo a la papelera.

-"Igual que todos los demás. Destruirlos antes de que alguien pueda verlos. ¿Hasta cuando seguiremos así?"

El estridente timbre del teléfono la desconectó de sus pensamientos. Obligándose a olvidar el pasado y su incierto futuro, Relena descolgó.

-Revista _Only Girls_, buenas tardes. Ah, hola señorita Hayase. Sí, su entrevista sigue para la misma hora.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

Era ya pasada la una y Relena no había tomado su descanso, obsesionada como estaba por terminar pronto su trabajo. Respondiendo correos, contestando llamadas y firmando miles de papeles, era la viva imagen de una mujer estresada.

-Relena- la voz de Noin la interrumpió de su desesperación- Te prometo que, si no vas a almorzar y tienes tu descanso de tus merecidos sesenta minutos, te voy a despedir.

-¡Pero Noin, no he terminado de...!

-¡Vete!- exclamó cortante señalando la puerta con el dedo.

Resignada, Relena se levantó y se fue. En el fondo, sabía que Noin lo hacía porque se preocupaba por ella y se lo agradecía, pero si no terminaba pronto su trabajo, volvería a irse demasiado tarde para estudiar.

Fue hacia la cafetería de la revista, pero luego se lo pensó mejor. Los continuos emparedados de pan integral, lechuga, jamón y queso la estaban mareando y sentía la necesidad de comer aunque fuera otro tipo de sandwich.

-Voy a dejar registrada mi salida, Allie- le dijo a la secretaria principal mientras escribía algo en un papel- Voy a almorzar en algún lugar cercano. Ya me aburrí de la comida de aquí.

-Como quieras querida. Sólo recuerda volver antes de las dos.

-Por supuesto. ¡Nos vemos!

Al salir del edificio, Relena sospesó sus posibilidades. No habían muchos locales cerca y no había mucho que elegir. Además, la gente que merodeaba por esos lugares no se veía muy agradable.

-"Veamos bien"- pensó mientras sacaba su monedero. Llevaba el dinero justo para coger el autobús, almorzar algo en un buen café y volver, sin tener que recurrir al dinero para volver a casa. Satisfecha, se fue al paradero más cercano y tomó el primer autobús.

Después de pagarle al chofér, recordó que tenía que llevarle un libro a su hermana para el instituto. Quizás podía aprovechar de encontrar alguna librería y consultar el precio. No podía dejarle esas tareas a Hilde, quien ni siquiera revisaba el cambio después de comprar algo. Sonrió al recordar el desastre que ocasionó la única vez que fue la encargada de las compras. Como Relena estaba muy ocupada, su buena hermanita se ofreció para ir al supermercado, y ella no pensó en las consecuencias cuando le dio el dinero y la lista de compras. Veinte minutos más tarde llamaban desde allí para informar que su hermana había hecho un escándalo cuando, después de haber salido ya del supermercado, se dio cuenta de que el cajero la había estafado. Como Hilde tenía muy desarrollado el instinto de justicia, voló de vuelta, dispuesta a romperle los dientes al sujeto, ocasionando un paro en todas las cajas y enfureciendo a los clientes. Relena tuvo que firmar una solicitud en la cual se prometía no permitirle la entrada a su hermana sin acompañante.

-Ya llegamos, señorita.- dijo el chofér, sacandola de sus recuerdos.

-Sí, gracias.

Al bajar, tropezó con un pie de algún desconocido que se cruzó en su camino. Logró llegar de pie a la acera, pero su monedero cayó y las monedas rodaron por todas direcciones.

-¡Maldición!- masculló agachándose y recogiendolas a toda prisa. No podía darse el lujo de perder ni una sola.

Una figura se agachó a su lado. Al levantar la vista, vio a un hombre en cuatro patas al igual que ella, recogiendo el dinero.

-Tome- le dijo con una encantadora sonrisa y extendiendole las monedas- Tenga más cuidado. No querrá que algun aprovechado le deje vacía la cartera.

Relena se quedó prácticamente con la boca abierta. El hombre que estaba a su lado era un desconocido, pero era el desconocido más sexi que había visto en su vida. El abundante cabello castaño oscuro parecía suave y especial para hundir los dedos en el. Se le notaba fuerte, aunque no se podría apreciar cuanto. Pero, sin duda, lo más impactante eran sus ojos. De un azul profundo, semejaban a la noche más oscura y penetrante que hubiera visto.

Definitivamente, un hombre por quien perder el aliento.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?- preguntó con tono amable mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Yo... eeehh...- ¡maldición! ¿Por qué su sentido del habla desaparecía en le momento menos adecuado?- Descuide, me siento bien. Gracias por ayudarme a recoger el dinero.

-No hay de qué. Bueno, tengo que irme. Que tenga un buen día.

-Igualmente.

El joven se alejó tranquilamente con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Relena lo vio alejarse, sintiendo extraños zumbidos dentro de sí.

-"Guau, el encuentro del día. Esperen a que se lo cuente a Hilde... no, mejor no lo haré. Empezará a regañarme por no haberle pedido su número telefónico."

Imaginando todo lo que su hermana le hubiera pedido al joven, Relena se alejó, camino a la cafetería más cercana.

Era un barrio precioso por el que paseaba. Siempre estaba lleno de personas mirando carteles, anuncios o simplemente sentadas en la terrazas de los cafés. A ella también le encantaba sentarse bajo esas coloridas sombrillas a tomar té junto a sus amigas o con Hilde.

Casualmente, la primera cafetería que encontró era Cofee & Books, lo que le permitiría matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Al entrar, la golpeó agradablemente el aroma a café recién hecho y pastelitos. Decidió comprar el libro primero para poder comer su almuerzo tranquila.

-Disculpe, ¿Podría decirme donde está el libro "Jane Eyre"?- le preguntó a una de las asistentes del lugar.

-Sí, claro. Tercera fila, segundo estante a la derecha.

-Gracias.

Buscó unos momentos y agarró el libro. Recordaba haberlo leído y que le había gustado. Especialmente el final, cuando Jane acepta casarse con el hombre que quería. Por ese tiempo ella estaba algo sentimental, por lo que lloró mucho con el final. Recordó también lo mucho que se burló Hilde de ella.

-"Bueno, espero que también ella llore. Ya veremos con que cara me dirá que me calle cuando me ría de ella"

Ante la malicia de sus propios pensamientos, Relena rió suavemente. Habiendo pagado el libro, decidió por fin volcarse ante las delicias que habían para comer.

Pidió un café y un emparedado vegetariano y fue a sentarse en una mesa algo apartada de las otras. Mientras esperaba que llegara su almuerzo, sacó el libro de Hilde y se dispuso a ojearlo, llendo directamente a las partes que más le gustaban. Tan concentrada estaba que apenas reparó en que un joven camarero le colocaba la taza humenate y un enorme sandwich. Distraída, lo desmigajó lentamente, pegada en las líneas del texto.

Para cuando alzó su taza y la acercó a sus labios, un extraño le pasó a llevar el hombro, haciendo que la mitad del brebaje cayera sin remedio al suelo, manchando de paso su vestido y quemando su mano.

-¡Ay!

-¡Oh, diablos!- exclamó el culpable- Cuanto lo siento, señorita. Yo no quería... demonios, le arruiné el vestido.

-"Y mi café" No se preocupe, estas cosas pasan.- contestó limpiándose como podía la falda con la servilleta. Afortunadamente, el libro estaba a salvo.

-Por favor, permítame ayudarla.- unas manos aparecieron en su campo visual, agarrando el vaso de soda fría (N/A: esos que siempre ponen cuando vas a comer a una cafetería y que yo nunca tomo) y volcando un poco de su contenido en un pañuelo.- Deme su mano.

Le aplicó suavemente el pañuelo húmedo en el dorso de su mano derecha, donde ya comenzaba a formarse una mancha roja. Relena levantó la vista.

-Vaya, es la segunda vez que la veo señorita, pero parece que pase a ser el malo de la película.- comentó el hombre aún muy arrepentido.

Y por supuesto, allí estaba. Su sexi desconocido de la calle. Que se veía aún más sexi con esa cara de perrito triste.

-N-No se preocupe. El vestido ya tenía sus años.- "Relena Baka, la mejor forma de empezar una conversación. Poniendo en relieve tu situacion economica."

El desconocido parpadeó confundido, luego se echó a reír.

-Es usted muy dievrtida, señorita- dijo el joven.- Supongo que me permitirá comprarle otro café.

-No es necesario...

-Claro que lo es. Yo derramé el suyo, por lo tanto, debo pagárselo.- Haciendo una seña con la mano, llamó a una camarera- Otro café para la señorita. Pensándolo mejor, dos.

-¿Algo más señor?- preguntó la chica terminando de anotar el pedido.

-Nada, gracias.- esperó a que la camarera se fuera para continuar- Espero que me deje acompañarla para poder disculparme.

-No debería haber... quiero decir... no era necesario que...-" Callate de una vez, el sujeto quiere quedarse, ¿Por qué echarlo?"- No me haga caso. Claro que puede quedarse.

-Estupendo. Oiga, en verdad lo siento. No era mi intención volcárselo encima.

-Por supuesto que no lo era. Si fuera así, usted necesitaría seria ayuda médica por andar buscando pelea con una mujer indefensa.

El desconocido volvió a reír.

-Supongo que es cierto. Por lo menos, me alegro de no haberle manchado el libro. ¿Me permite?- preguntó tratando de cogerlo.

-Adelante.

Después de darle una minuciosa inspección en busca de algún rastro de café, se fijó en el título.

-¿Jane Eyre? ¿Lo necesita para la escuela o es una fanática del romanticismo?

-Un poco de ambas. Pero no es para mí, sino para mi hermana menor. Va en último año y se lo pidieron para un análisis. Yo también lo leí hace un tiempo y me pareció muy hermoso.

-No lo he leído, pero, por su expresión, diría que sí lo es. ¿Es muy aficionada a la lectura?

-Sí, me encanta. Es más, trabajo en algo relacionado a eso.

-¿Va a decirme que es escritora?

Esta vez fue Relena quien rió. Bebió el café que le habían traído.

-No. Pero trabajo para algunas. Soy secretaria representante de _Only Girls_.

-Osea que trabaja para una revista femenina.

-Sé lo que piensa. Que escribimos sólo sobre belleza, moda y galanes de cine. Pero no es así. _Only Girls_ trata temas profundos, relacionados exclusivamente con las adolescentes. Por ejemplo, el ejemplar del mes pasado tuvo una exclusiva de una chica de catorce años que fue madre. Habló sobre cómo salió adelante, aún cuando el padre de la criatura se mandó a volar, y de lo asustada y sola que se sentía. Hay muchas chicas que se pueden llegar a sentir identificadas con ella, ya que caen en las mentiras de amor de sus novios y luego deben salir solas del embrollo. Ofrecemos en el artículo los centros que pueden ayudar a una chica en esa situación. Y también...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Me ha convencido. Tiene una capacidad de expresión muy buena, señorita.

Relena se sonrojó. Había hablado quizás demasiado.

-Gracias.- inconcientemente miró su reloj. Tenía diez minutos para regresar al trabajo.

-¡Cielos! Lo lamento mucho, pero tengo que regresar al trabajo. Si llego tarde mi jefa me matará.

-Está bien. Fue un placer haber compartido estos momentos con usted señorita. Creo que incluso compraré su revista con la excusa de tener alguna sobrina. Espero que su nuevo café supiera tan bien como el otro.

-Sí, muchas gracias.- respondió Relena riendo. Se levantó, cogió su libro y se dirigió a la puerta. El joven la siguió.

Una vez en la calle ambos se miraron con simpatía.

-Bueno, usted debe ir a su revista y to debo seguir con mis asuntos. Pero antes de despedirnos, me gustaría saber su nombre.

-Relena, Relena Darlian.- el joven frunció levemente el ceño, pero debio ser su imaginacion, porque cuando miró otra vez estaba allí la deslumbrante sonrisa.- ¿Y usted?

-Mi nombre es Heero Yuy. Nos vemos, Relena.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

Tacháaan!!! sorry por la demora, pero estoy en una epoca algo... desinspirada xD. No he dejado mis otras creaciones pero voy de a poco. Les doy las gracias a todos los que enviaron reviews y espero que se tomen nuevamente la molestia... afuera modales... REVIEWS PLISSSSS!!!!! xD Miren que de verdad me motivan a escribir, asi que, si quieren otro capitulo quiero haaaartos reviews xP.

Adiosshh!!!


	3. Ya que estamos, me gustaría saber tu n

Por Dios... no se que bicho me pico que me demoré tanto, pero por lo menos aqui esta la continuacion... poco a poquito vamos progresando no? xD Ya pues gente... no les hablaré mucho, los dejo inmediatamente con la tercera parte de Treasonous mind, body and feelings...

-...- dialogos

-"..."- pensamientos

(...) mis comentarios extras

Capítulo 3: Ya que estamos, me gustaría saber tu número...

Eran ya las nueve pasadas cuando Relena abrió la puerta de su casa. Iba prácticamente molida después del trabajo. Cinco cancelaciones y tres atrasos en las entrevistas. No eran ni las seis y Noin ya echaba fuego por la boca. Pero ya todo había pasado y al fin había llegado al hogar dulce hogar. Y lo mejor era que ya estaban a viernes. Todo un fin de semana por delante, en el cual no haría nada más que lanzar el reloj por la ventana y dormir. Ante tamaña perspectiva lo único que pudo hacer es sonreír.

-¡Ya llegué!- exclamó entrando y colgando su chaqueta en la percha- ¿Hilde?

Fue a la cocina con la intención de prepararse una reparadora taza de café, ponerse su camisón y acostarse en el sillón a ver peliculas hasta tarde. El panorama no podía ser mejor.

-¡Alooooha hermanita!- gritó Hilde apareciendo de la nada- ¿Cómo está mi hermana favorita? ¡Pero qué veo! ¿Café? ¡Yo también me apunto a uno!

La hermana menor de Relena vestía con una minifalda y una polera ligera muy llamativas. Estaba algo maquillada y bien peinada.

-¿Y a ti que mosca te picó? O.O

-¡¡Ninguna!! ¡Es por la sencilla razón de que es viernes! ¡Vivan los viernes!

-Me alegro por ti- comentó Relena retirando la cafetera y sacando las tazas y el azúcar.

-¡Sí! Rico café para mantenernos despiertas toooda la noche y poder bailar sin reparos.

-Ah... ¿Saldrás esta noche?- preguntó la rubia con naturalidad echando azúcar en su taza.

-Claro que sí, pero no sola... ¡Tú vendras conmigo!

La cucharita cayó al piso con un tintineo. Lentamente, Lena se giró

-¿Disculpa? Me volé un momento y juré haber escuchado una estupidez sobre que ibamos a salir... ¿Qué me decías?

-¡¡Ay Relenita por Dios!! No puedes quedarte a echar raíces. ¡Sal, diviertete, vive la vida loca! ¡A gozar, a gozar, que la vida se va a acabar!

-Ya viví bastante locamente en mis once horas de trabajo, muchas gracias. Ahora solo quiero descansar.

-Aaahh noo... ¡Tú vendrás conmigo!

Relena se dio media vuelta, taza de café en mano, y se dirigió a la sala.

-No me obligaras a ir.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

-No puedo creer que me hayas obligado a venir --

Ambas chicas se hallaban frente a la discoteque más solicitada entre los jóvenes. Un gran barullo se armaba frente a la entrada, entre gritos, risas y conversaciones varias. Y no faltaban los típicos hombres que se creen los super machos, protagonizando una "encantadora" discusión en la puerta.

-En serio Hilde, este lugar no me convence.

-Mira, si no quieres bailar, de acuerdo. Pero por lo menos quedate en la barra o algo así.

-¿Para que me quieres aquí?

-Para que salgas de tu aburrida rutina y hagas vida social... aparte para que me lleves a casa, aún no tengo permiso para conducir.

Relena hizo un gesto de cansancio absoluto, aunque en su interior comprendía la preocupación de su hermana. Era cierto, mientras todas sus compañeras jóvenes de trabajo planeaban salidas para el fin de semana, ella sólo trabajaba y trabajaba. Quizás algo de entretención no estaba mal. Y también debía darse la oportunidad de conocer a otras personas. El mundo estaba lleno de gente amable, como cierto desconocido de la cafetería.

Relena agitó la cabeza. ¿Que estaba pensando? El ambiente ya estaba perjudicando su sano juicio.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

La rubia siguió a su hermana de mala gana. Dentro del local estaba tan atiborrado de gente, que le sorprendió que pudieran entrar. El ruido era tal que no escuchaba lo que le gritó Hilde, pero al ver que se iba a la barra, supuso que fue por algo de beber.

Se quedó parada en la mitad de la pista de baile, sin saber qué hacer. La gente pasaba junto a ella sin prestarle la menor atención, pasándola a llevar y dándole tales empujones que la hacían perder el equilibrio. Definitivamente, ese no era lugar para ella.

-"Hilde ya es suficientemente mayor para tomar el metro para llegar a casa. No hay ninguna necesidad de que me quede aquí."

Tomada su decisión, Relena fue a buscar a su hermana en la barra, pero no logró encontrarla. Miró la pista de baile con desgana, calculando cuanto tardaría en encontrar a su esquiva hermana, pensando que lo más probable fuera que Hilde tuviera su móvil en su bolso, sin vibrador.

Con un suspiro resignado, se sentó en la barra para pedir un refresco. De esa manera estaría atenta por si veía a Hilde y las personas verían que estaba haciendo algo. Con un poco de suerte, los chicos presentes no la molestarían. No era que fuera antisocial. Nada de eso. Solamente que los chicos de su edad eran tan... brutos (N/A: sin ánimos de ofender a nadie). Hilde no paraba de decirle que debería haber nacido en el siglo pasado, pues Relena soñaba con un Príncipe Azul que la llevara a una cena romántica, que le hablara dulce, que le dijera que era lo más maravilloso que existía en la tierra... pero ni modo. Las pocas salidas que había tenido las había pasado viendo un partido de basketball y en un local de comida rápida, con sujetos que no tenían demasiado interés en conversar.

Pero eso iba a terminar. Ya no iba a preocuparse más por su escaso círculo social, pues tendría mejores cosas que hacer. Como estudiar y sacar su tan ansiada carrera de psicología en la prestigiosa Universidad de Tokio. Era su sueño hecho realidad. Bueno, uno de sus tantos sueños.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras daba sorbitos a su refresco de cola. Quizás realmente se había equivocado de siglo...

Una pesada mano, demasiado grande para ser la de su pequeña hermana, se posó en su hombro. Con un estremecimiento, Relena se volteó con tal rapidez que la mitad del contenido de su vaso cayó sin remedio al suelo. Frente a ella había un sujeto enorme, de esos que parecen boxeadores. Llevaba una remera rota y pantalones en igual estado. Tenía el cabello rizado hasta los hombros, varios tatuajes en los brazos y múltiples piercings. Además de una sonrisa bastante desagradable en la cara. Básicamente, era uno de esos sujetos con los que ella esperaba no encontrarse.

-Hola preciosa.- gruñó- me pareció que estabas bastante sola. ¿Te gustaría tomarte un trago conmigo?

-No gracias- contestó Relena, logrando sacar la voz- estoy bien así.

-Vamos ricura... tal vez te venga bien sacudir ese cuerpo que tienes. Venga, vamos a bailar.- la tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a tirar de ella.

-No... en serio, no quiero- protestó debilmente.

-Disculpa,- otra mano apareció de la nada para apretar firmemente el brazo del tipo.- creo que no escuchaste bien. Ha dicho que no quiere.

Relena abrió los ojos sorprendida. Ahí estaba el chico de la cafetería, Heero. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? Oh bueno, quizás a él sí le gustaba salir los viernes en la noche. Heero le dirigió una mirada tranquilizante y obligó al sujeto que le soltara la mano. Por un momento, Relena temió qué a el otro no le gustara su intromisión y llegara a los puños, pero Heero parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, por lo que el temor desapareció.

-¿Y quién demonios eres tú?- preguntó el tipo malhumorado, pero al parecer sin intención de usar la fuerza bruta contra aquel intruso.

-No tengo porque decírtelo, puesto que no es aunto tuyo. Pero si de esa manera te irás más rápido, te informo que la señorita a la que estás molestando es mi novia. Y te agradecería si desapareces en este mismo instante.

En otras circunstancias, el tipo hubiera aplastado al que osara a hablarle así, pero ese... chiquillo... tenía algo raro. Estaba demasiado seguro, a pesar de que, aunque estaba en buena forma, igual podría partirlo en dos sin mucho esfuerzo. Además, sus ojos transmitían algo, no sabía el qué, pero de sólo verlos un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Definitivamente, no quería enfrentarse a ese tipo.

-Eeh, tranquilo compañero. No sabía que la chica estaba acompañada...

-Pues ahora lo sabes.

-Sí, claro. Bueno... yo me voy. Que disfruten.- dicho eso, se fue apresuradamente.

Relena observó con la boca abierta todo lo ocurrido y seguía de la misma forma cuando Heero se volvió hacia ella. Parecía relajado y le sonrió amablemente cuando vió su expresión.

-Yo que tú cierro la boca y sonrío como si te alegraras mucho de verme. Ese sujeto sigue mirando y sería bueno convencerlo de que estamos saliendo juntos.- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

La chica lo obedeció y trató de sonreírle, pero al parecer la sonrisa le salió medio temblorosa, porque Heero lanzó una carcajada.

-Da igual. Al parecer, la actuación no es tu fuerte.

-Vaya, gracias.- respondió irónicamente Relena.- ¿A qué se debió eso?

Heero pareció confuso.

-¿Hubieras preferido que se quedara?

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó rápidamente- Es que... no lo sé, saliste tan de repente... - viendo que no podía explicarse, Relena se rió- En fin, no importa. Gracias por habermelo sacado de encima.

-Fue un placer. Espero que, como estás tan agradecida, me preguntes si deseo acompañarte.- dijo sonriendo traviesamente.

-¿Deseas acompañarme?- preguntó ella siguiendole el juego, sonriendo también.

-Bueno, ya que insistes tanto, lo haré.- respondió él, haciendola reír.

Heero le hizo un gesto al camarero y pidió un refresco sin alcohol. Ante la mirada algo sorprendida de su acompañante, sonrió.

-Tengo que madrugar mañana y no me puedo permitir el lujo de unas copas de más y amanecer con resaca.

-Eso es muy responsable de tu parte. Ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo, pero la verdad es que no bebo simplemente porque no me gusta.

-¿Alguna vez lo has probado?- Relena negó con la cabeza- ¿cómo puedes decir que no te gusta?

-La idea de quedar tirada en el piso de puro borracha no me atrae...

Heero se echó a reír.

-Pero por unos sorbos no te pasará eso- al ver que el camarero traía su pedido, añadió- algo más, un vodka frambuesa, por favor.

Relena lo miró entre asombrada, divertida y molesta. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para venir y obligarla a tomar cuando le había dejado claro que no quería? Aunque, por mucho que trató de forzar una retirada digna luego de una palabras cortantes, la acción de Heero solo podía hacerla sonreír.

-No me lo voy a tomar.

-Por supuesto que lo harás. Incluso, he pensado que es el trago perfecto para tí. El vodka es seco, como tú pareces ser en un principio. Pero al conocerte mejor pareces ser bastante dulce, por lo que te queda mucho mejor la frambuesa que la naranja.

-Ahora pareces ser un experto en licores y personalidades. Por no mencionar el hecho de que crees conocerme perfectamente- contestó Relena con humor.

-No sé si perfectamente, pero no dudes que lo intentaré. Mira aquí viene- esperó a que el mesero se fuera para ofrecerle el vaso lleno de un liquido color rojo tirando a rosado, con frambuesas de adorno- Diría "hasta el fondo", pero dado que es tu primera vez, mejor será que te lo tomes con calma.

La Relena de siempre hubiera rechazado el vaso e incluso enviado una mirada de desprecio al hombre que la invitara a beber. Pero se sorprendió al verse sonreír y aceptar el vaso, aunque todavía medio indecisa. Nerviosa, se lo acercó a la cara y notó el olor a las frambuesas. Dio un pequeño sorbo. No le quemó la garganta, como muchas de sus amigas comentaban, sino que le dejó un suave cosquilleo. No estaba tan mal, de hecho, era delicioso. Dio otro trago mucho más confiada y antes de que se diera cuenta, se terminó el vaso.

-Wow, pensé que este era tu primer trago.

-Y lo es.

-Pues bueno- Heero esbozó una media sonrisa que hizo estremecer a Relena- eres bastante buena. Pero me pregunto, ¿tienes todavía la cabeza bien puesta como para ir a bailar?

Ella sonrió.

-Ponme a prueba.

Se levantó, quizás demasiado rápido. La cabeza le dio vueltas antes de volver a quedarse en su sitio. Controlando el mareo, se dirigió a la pista sin dejar que ningún movimiento la traicionara. Miró a Heero y le envió una invitadora sonrisa. Inmediatamente, él se le unió.

-Vaya, y yo me había quedado con la impresión de que eras una chica tímida...

Le tomó la mano e hizo que diera una vuelta. Relena había bailado muy pocas veces en su vida, y casi ninguna con un chico. Trató de imitar lo que había visto en las demás mujeres, pero se sentía torpe y tiesa. Casi se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado que la invitara a bailar. Ella no era como las demás, de seguro él buscaba una chica atrevida, emocionante y divertida. Y, para su desgracia, ella no era nada de eso. Además, parecía que el vodka se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza. Maldición, por ser una inexperta con los licores iba a quedar como una tonta ante ese maravilloso chico. De seguro comenzaría a tambalearse como idiota y él se apartaría con lástima para luego tratar de encontrar alguien más interesante y, desde luego, con más cabeza.

-"Pues que lo intente."

Con una determinación demoledora, Relena rodeó con sus brazos los hombros de Heero, invitándolo a acercarse más, y comenzó a bailar en serio. De haber estado con la cabeza más despejada, quizás se hubiera avergonzado un poco de sus movimientos. (N/A: aqui yo no especifico nada. Que cada cabecita se imagine lo suyo xD) Pero al levantar la mirada hacia su acompañante, entendió que a él no le desagradaba para nada todo eso.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Relena sintió una chispa en su interior. Lentamente, casi sin saber lo que hacía, se inclinó hacia el apuesto joven que estaba ante ella, mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos. Bueno, si estaba tan ebria como para bailar tan desenfadadamente, pensó, que importaba si lo besaba. Ya la noche estaba siendo bastante fuera de lo común, así que algo así no iba a ser tan grave.

Sin embargo, Heero se separó de ella.

-No creo que ahora sea el mejor momento.

De haber estado en sus seis sentidos (N/A: porque todos saben que las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido xD) Relena de seguro se habría apenado de la situación. Pero, dada la ocasión, la vergüenza podría irse a freír espárragos.

-¿Eso crees? Pues yo creo que no habrá otro mejor.

Heero sonrió.

-Puedo apostarte a que sí. Pero en este momento tu hermana viene hacia aquí y creo que con todas las intenciones de marcharse.

Y así era. Hilde por fin hacía su aparición, ceñuda por la condición en la que se hallaba su hermana mayor. Miró severamente a Heero, con señales claras de que iba a golpearlo si le había hecho algo a su hermana.

-¿Estás bien, Lena?

-Por supuesto que sí... Supongo que ya es hora de irnos ¿no?

-Supones bien. Vámonos. Si nos disculpas.- terminó dirigiendose a Heero. Tomó la mano de su hermana y la tiró para que la siguiera a la salida.

Relena la acompañó a regañadientes. No se sentía muy bien y la idea de irse a casa era tentadora, pero la de quedarse un tiempo más con Heero lo era aún más. No obstante, no podía encontrar las palabras para decirselo a su hermana.

Ya estaban fuera de la discoteque cuando Hilde advirtió el paso tambaleante de Relena.

-¡Estás ebria!- exclamó sorprendida.

-No inventes, Hilde... tú sabes que nunca tomó de más...-contestó la rubia arrastrando la eses, como la típica borrachita de animé.

-Pero... pero... -tartamudeó confundida la pobre Hilde- ¿y qué haremos? No puedes conducir así y yo no tengo licencia.

-Claro que puedo conducir... conduzco mejor que tú en todos mis estados...

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Sí lo es!

-¡No te dejaré conducir, Relena Darlian!

-¡Pues lo haré de todas formas!

-No, no lo harás.

Ambas hermanas callaron inmediatamente al escuchar la severa voz de Heero a sus espaldas. No sabían desde hace cuanto las escuchaba, pero decididamente había oído el final.

-No puedo permitir que conduzcas en ese estado, Relena, y menos aún cuando es por mi culpa.

Relena se ruborizó, despejandose brevemente. Su hermana, en cambio, no parecía tan deslumbrada por el tipo ese, aunque no podía negar que era guapísimo.

-¿Y qué propone usted, señor?

Heero sonrió dulcemente.

-Permítanme llevarlas a su casa. No bebí nada y puedo manejar su auto sin problemas.

Hilde abrió la boca automáticamente para decir un "NO" rotundo, hasta que se fijó en la expresión de su hermana. A Relena le brillaban los ojos y no creía que fuera por la embriaguez. Miraba al tipo ese con... con... con no sabía qué, pero definitivamente con algo muy bueno que nunca antes le había visto, en sus dieciesiete años de vida. Quizás podía darle al sujeto el beneficio de la duda. Además realmente necesitaba que las sacara de allí.

-Supongo... si tú estás de acuerdo, Lena...

-Claro que puedes. Nos harías un gran favor, Heero.

-"Con que Heero... bien, tendremos vigilado al muchacho"- pensó Hilde.

Sin más preámbulos, los tres fueron hacia el auto de Relena. Hilde se instaló atrás, dejando a su hermana al lado del "muchacho", decidida a no quitarle la vista de encima. Sin problemas, Heero encendió el motor y salió del estacionamiento.

-¿Dónde viven, señoritas?

-En la calle Amatsu, número 126.

Heero condujo el auto sin mayores sobresaltos y, aparte de preguntas amables y formales, no hablaron en todo el trayecto. El chico parecía conocer la calle, pues llegó al número 126 antes de los diez minutos de viaje. Bajó del auto y les abrió la puerta tanto a Relena, que ya podía mantenerse de pie sin tambalearse, como a Hilde, quien ya no tenía motivos para que le desagradara aquel individuo emborrachador de hermanitas mayores.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo te las vas a areglar tú ahora para irte a tu casa?- preguntó tratando de soltar las últimas sospechas.

-No se preocupen. Tomaré una taxi en la esquina. No vivo muy lejos de aquí.

Ya sin nada que hablar, Hilde caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y esperó a que Relena entrara, pero al ver que se quedaba con el "muchacho", se encogió de hombros y entró dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Relena se aseguró que su hermanita querida no se quedara espiando entre las cortinas antes de encarar al sujeto. Ahora que estaba más calmada, la pena se estaba adueñando de ella, pero por la forma en que la miraba Heero, sabía que nada de lo que había hecho la había dejado mal.

-Espero que no te hayas tomado una gran molestia al traernos hasta aquí.

-Para nada. Ya me oíste. Vivo más o menos cerca y puedo permitirme un taxi. Además, puede decirse que te forcé a beberte ese vaso, así que tengo parte de la culpa- terminó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, en eso tienes toda la razón.- murmuró Relena haciendolo reír. En seguido tartamudeó- Espero no haberme pasado de lista contigo. Quiero decir... creo que mi actitud no fue la apropiada conciderando que apenas nos conocemos y... bueno... entiendo si ahora piensas que soy una... yo...

Divertido, Heero colocó un dedo sobre los labios de ella, enmudeciendola al instante.

-Lo único que pienso es que eres una criatura completamente adorable.

Sin nada más que agregar y antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, él le tomó la barbilla y le alzó la cara para rozar suavemente sus labios.

Relena sintió que toda la sangre se le iba a la planta de los pies, para luego subirle a la cara, específicamente a las mejillas. Todavía demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar, sintió como Heero trataba de profundizar el beso, e inconcientemente, le pemitió entrar. La recorrió dulcemente con la lengua, logrando por fin una respuesta. Olvidandose de todo, ella cerró los ojos y rodeó el cuello de Heero, pasando la mano suavemente por su pelo. La mano de Heero descendió de su mejilla a la espalda de la joven, acariciando delicadamente su espina dorsal y causándole múltiples escalofríos. Relena dejó escapar un suspiro.

Suavemente, Heero separó sus labios de los de ella y la miró sonriendo con una mezcla de ternura, triunfo y travesura.

-Bueno, ya que estamos en éstas, supongo que no me negarás tu número de teléfono.

Relena tardó exactamente cinco segundos en reaccionar. Inmediatamente, sacó de su bolso una libretita y un lápiz y anotó lo pedido. Arrancó la hoja y se la tendió a Heero, aún ruborizada por el beso recién compartido.

Heero la recibió, la dobló y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, todo sin dejar de mirarla. Acarició su mejilla con los dedos antes de despedirse.

-Espero volver a verte pronto.- dijo mirándola a los ojos y tomando su mano para besarsela. Se dio media vuelta y se fue. A medio camino, volvió a mirarla para hacerle un último gesto de despedida. Relena se lo devolvió, todavía muda de la emoción.

Cuando ya Heero se había perdido de vista, entró a su casa en estado de zombie. Dejó su bolso en el suelo y fue a la cocina. Necesitaba sentarse. Ahora.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

-¡¡No puedo creerlo!!

Hilde miraba atónita a Relena, quien no se inmutó por su grito y siguió mirando el infinito y más allá. Ambas hermanas estaban en la cocina tomando un refrigerio antes de ir a acostarse. O por lo menos eso es lo que se suponía que hacían, porque Hilde no hacía más que gritar y chillar mientras que su hermana permanecía con la cabeza apoyada en una mano mirando un punto de la pared.

-¡¡Es que es increíble!! ¡Estabas besándote con ese tipo! ¿De dónde lo conoces? ¡Madre santa de Dios, Lena! ¡¡Dí algo!!

-...Ah?- preguntó la rubia más volada que mosca.

-¡¡Aaaaagghh!! ¡¡No seas mala, hermanita!! Dame aunque sea un poquito de informacion...

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Hilde? Lo conocí esta tarde, me lo encotré en la fiesta esa, me invitó un trago, bailamos y, bueno, las cosas se dieron...

Hilde dio un golpe tan violento en la mesa que hasta Mary (N/A: la perrita. se acuerdan?) dio un salto desde su cesta donde dormía.

-¡¡Nnnoo me vengas con cuentos!!- alzó un dedo severamente- Tú eres mi hermana mayor, la seria, la formal, la tímida y todo lo demas que venga en el paquete. Siempre has sido una conservadora y me has mantenido con la correa bien apretada. ¡Así que no me vengas con el rollo de que se te escaparon las hormonas porque no te creeré!

Relena apoyó su frente en su palma. El dolor de cabeza tan esperado estaba haciendo su aparición. Ahora sólo deseaba acostarse. Y una aspirina.

-Por favor, Hilde. Soy ya prácticamente una adulta. Quizás haya tardado un poco más de lo esperado, pero es perfectamente normal que quiera estar con los hombres y si quiero besarlos o no, francamente es mi problema. Además, no sé de qué te quejas, si llevas toda una vida tratando de conseguirme una cita. Ahora me ves con Heero que es muy agradable y aparte es guapo, así que no entiendo ¿Cual es tu problema?

Hilde miró fijamente a Relena con los ojos practicamente fuera de las orbitas.

-... O.O...

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Confiesa... ¿quién eres y qué has hecho con la seriota de mi hermana?

Relena elevó los ojos al cielo y sin decir nada más, agarró su vaso de jugo y salió de la cocina, dejando a Hilde con una divertida apariencia, con los ojos como huevos fritos y la boca hasta el piso. Lentamente, caminó a su habitación, tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos para no aumentar el punzante dolor de cabeza.

Una vez en su guarida, cerró la puerta y le puso llave. Dejó el vaso en su mesita de noche, agarró su piyama y se metió al baño que compartía con su hermana. De forma automática, se desvistió, hizo un ovillo con la ropa y la dejó en la cesta para ropa sucia. Sin ganas, se metió a la ducha para salir a los cinco minutos. Estaba agotada.

Una vez en la cama, sacó una tira de aspirinas de su cajón y se tomó dos de un trago. Sin nada más que hacer, dejó caer la cabeza pesadamente en la almohada.

-"Maldición... mi primer beso."

Ese pensamiento giró en su mente hasta que se quedó dormida. Y en sus sueños no vio otra cosa que a Heero Yuy.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

Weno... aqui ta xD. Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, felicitaciones, insultos... soy bastante abierta de mente y acepto de todo xD. Acepto todos los insultos que se les ocurran por mi demora, a los que solo puedo responder: PERDON!! Pero de a poco vamos escribiendo, progresando y subiendo capitulos para que me dejen haaaartos reviews y me alegren el día ¿no?

Ya pues... los dejo. ¡Mil besos y abrazos a todos los que leen estas historias bizarras que me vienen a la mente!

Mata ne!!


	4. Primera cita

Hola, hola holaaa!! ¡Por fin tengo vacaciones! Si escribí la nada misma este semestre fue por la brutalidad de mis queridos maestros, que no encontraron nada mejor que atosigarme con miles y miles de trabajos y pruebas. Pero no las molesto más con temas relacionados con los estudios. Ahora que disfruto de mi freedom, lo más probable es que escriba más…. Pero no prometo nada xD

Ya, los dejo con esta nueva entrega! ¡Disfruten!

Capítulo cuatro: Primera cita

Cuando despertó, supo que lo mejor sería cerrar los ojos y volver a dormir. Pero, lamentablemente, ya era tarde...

-¡Coño, que dolor!- soltó sin querer la pobre Relena, apretando fuertemente la palma contra su frente. -" Nota mental: jamás en la vida volver a consumir nada que produzca tremenda caña" (N/A: caña: resaca en palabras más vulgares, por si alguien no entendió xD)

Contra todos sus más profundos deseos, Relena se levantó tambaleante para ir al cuarto de baño a lavarse la cara y poder despejarse un poco. Después de secarse con una toalla suave, se miró en el espejo.

-¡Aaaaaave María Purísima!!- exclamó abriendo los ojos, incapaz de creer que era su imagen la que veía reflejada- "Si la resaca no me convence de dejar el alcohol, de seguro esta apariencia si lo hace..."

-¿Qué pasa, Lena? Es muy temprano para andar gritando...- Hilde abrió la puerta que conectaba el baño con su propia pieza. Ella también tenía cara de sueño y estaba despeinada, pero aparte de eso se veía bastante tiernucha con su piyama de ositos.

-Por Dios, Hilde ¡Mírame! ¡Soy un desastre de persona!

Hilde contempló a su hermana con ojo crítico.

-Mira, si descontamos la palidez de muerta, las ojeras de mapache, los labios resecos, los ojos hinchados y un poco rojos y el cabello descolorido, seco y despeinado, yo diría que no estás tan mal. Quiero decir, has tenido apariencias peores.

-¿Se supone que debería sentirme mejor con eso?- preguntó sarcásticamente mientras volvía a su dormitorio. Con un gruñido desganado, se dejó caer nuevamente en su cama.

Hilde se sentó en la orilla y se abrazó las rodillas mientras contemplaba pensativamente a su hermana.

-¿Y en qué quedaron?

-¿En qué quedaron quiénes?

-¡Pues tú y el tal Heero!

-Ah, sí….

Al ver que Relena volvía a quedarse muda, Hilde perdió la razón

-¿Pero qué te pasa hoy? ¿Es el día de tener la cabeza en la estratósfera?- Hilde chasqueó los dedos frente a los ojos de la rubia- Concéntrate, Relenita, concéntrate. Ahora, piensa cuidadosamente lo que te voy a preguntar: ¿Quedaron tú y Heero en juntarse nuevamente?- preguntó Hilde modulando exageradamente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño de cinco años con alguna deficiencia mental.

-Pues… creo. Me pidió el número.

Hilde dio un saltó de triunfo.

-¡Estupendo! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-Que…. ¿va a llamarme?

-Me refiero al trasfondo de eso- murmuró Hilde elevando los ojos- Significa…. ¡Qué tengo que arreglarte para tu primera cita!

Relena se irguió rápidamente y puso la almohada entre su hermana y ella como si ésta fuera una bomba a punto de estallar.

-¡Aaaahh nooo! No me vengas con cuentos… Como mucho espera a que me llame antes de empezar con tus idioteces.

Como por obra de magia, apenas terminó de decir esas palabras, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Ambas hermanas lo miraron bobamente, como si no supieran qué hacer. Hilde miró a su hermana con cara de triunfo y, por medio de gestos, la animó a que contestara. Relena dudó un momento, pero se acercó y, temblando levemente, descolgó el aparato, mientras el pulso se le aceleraba exageradamente.

-¿Diga?- murmuró nerviosísima y con el corazón en la boca. A su espalda, Hilde la observaba con ojos brillantes….

-¡Buenos días, dormilona!- se escuchó una alegre voz.

-………….Buenos días, Noin………

El efecto fue inmediato. Hilde reemplazó sus ojos brillantes por unos decepcionados, mientras que Relena no sabía si sentirse aliviada o desilusionada.

-Claro…… sí, muy bien……… el lunes los llevaré a la editorial, no te preocupes…… está bien. Cuídate, Adiós.

Relena colgó con suavidad. Sí, se sentía desilusionada. Pero al parecer no tanto como Hilde.

-¡Aaahh maldición! Estaba segura que sería él.

-Y que lo digas….

¡Riinngg, riinngg!

Otra vez lo mismo. Ahora sí, Hilde estaba un mil porciento segura de que sería el príncipe azul de su hermana y ella también lo creía. Con la misma emoción de antes, descolgó.

-¿Diga?- susurró, tratando de sonar normal y fascinadora.

-¡Buenos días! Hablamos de parte de la compañía "Seguros Relámpago" ¿Le gustaría adquirir uno de nuestros convenientes seguros?

Un gotanic apareció tanto en la cabeza de Relena como en la de Hilde.

-No, gracias, ya tenemos un seguro…… no, tampoco me interesa asegurar mi auto………. ¿¿un perro necesita seguro??... mi computadora está bien tal como está, gracias….. – el gotanic fue reemplazado por una vena furiosa- NOO!! ¡¡no me interesa asegurar mi horno eléctrico!!- y colgó bruscamente.

Nada más colgó, el condenado aparato volvió a sonar.

-¡Qué diablos! ¿Es qué es el día de las llamadas desesperantes?- descolgando furiosamente y con todo desparpajo gritó- ¡¿Qué?!

-Vaya, creo que te he despertado.

-"Mierda, justo ahora es él" No, no me has despertado- susurró haciéndole gestos a Hilde para que se fuera.

-¿Es él?- preguntó Hilde emocionada en voz baja. Cuando su hermana asintió, hizo un gesto de victoria y se acomodó mejor en la cama, dando muestra clara de que no pensaba marcharse.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó confundida la pobre Lena.

-En este momento, bastante bien- respondió Heero con una voz en la que se adivinaba su sonrisa- ¿Dormiste bien?

-No… digo, sí, aunque ahora me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Creo que debería sentirme culpable.

-Bueno, la culpa es en parte tuya.

-Es cierto. ¿Me dejarías compensarte por eso?

-¿De… qué forma?- ahora los nervios volvían a ella. A su lado, Hilde le hacía gestos para que recordara que tenía que seguir respirando.

-¿Te parece si paso por ti esta tarde? Entonces me dirás cómo puedo disculparme.

-Ah….- ahora Relena estaba completamente abrumada. Era como si el lenguaje común se le hubiera borrado completamente de su disco duro. Hilde, que conocía muy bien a su hermana, ya estaba preparada para eso y, en un cuaderno sacado milagrosamente del escritorio, tenía escrito un pequeño párrafo.

-Léelo- dijo sólo moviendo los labios.

-Me parece una idea estupenda- leyó Relena como una autómata- ¿A qué hora planeas venir?

-Cuando tú digas.

Hilde vio la hora y volvió a escribir algo en su cuaderno. Se lo mostró a Relena para que lo leyera.

-¿Está bien a las cuatro?

-Perfecto, a esa hora estaré en tu puerta. Nos vemos.

-Hasta luego- Relena mantuvo el oído pegado al auricular hasta que oyó el "click" que aseguraba que Heero había colgado el teléfono.

Anonadada, colgó el suyo también. Con la misma expresión de idiotez, se volteó para mirar a su hermana.

-Oh, por Dios. Tengo una cita.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

-¡¡No estoy lista para eso!!

Relena salió de la ducha envuelta en una bata y con una toalla alrededor de su cabeza. Apoyada en la puerta, Hilde la miraba con una mezcla de diversión y desesperación. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermana, a la edad de 19 años, se pusiera histérica por esas cosas? Dios quiera que ella no se pusiera así en dos año más.

-¡Es que no puede ser! ¿En qué momento decidí meterme en este embrollo? ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir que alguien como yo podría salir con alguien como él? ¡Esto es tan humillante! Voy a hacer el ridículo y lo peor es que….

-¡Hey, basta ya!- exclamó Hilde aplaudiendo frente a la cara de su hermana- Escucha con atención. NO te alteres. Son las dos de la tarde, Heero pasará por ti en dos horas y tengo que vestirte, maquillarte y enseñarte algunas cosas básicas para que no parezca que el perro te comió la lengua y vuelvas a casa en una pieza. ¿Quedó claro?

Relena asintió mientras tomaba aire profundamente. Aunque fuera por una vez, tendría que entregarse completamente a las manos de su hermana. Porque, aunque le doliera en el alma, la chiquilla tenía mucho mejor gusto para vestirse que ella.

-Mira, estos son los conjuntos escogidos. Como no tenías demasiadas cosas para la ocasión, te presté algo mío. Anda, pruébate el primero.

Relena, aún algo dudosa, cogió el primer conjunto. Soltó la toalla que cubría su cabeza y se secó un poco el húmedo cabello.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces.- murmuró mientras se metía al baño y cerraba la puerta.

-No te preocupes.- contestó Hilde alegremente- esa ropa es muy bonita. Te verás espectacular.

Dicho eso, la morena se dirigió al tocador de su hermana en busca del maquillaje. Frustrada, se dio cuenta de que, al parecer, Relena ni siquiera sabía qué era un delineador. Como venía preparada, sacó su propio maquillaje de un bolso. A su espalda, la puerta se abrió.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal lo sientes?

La primera tenida era una minifalda poco más debajo de los muslos, unas medias de malla, botas hasta media pantorrilla y un top negro que dejaba a la vista el ombligo.

-……….

-¿No dices nada?

-……………Parezco una prostituta…………….

Hilde se cayó de la silla ruidosamente. Al levantarse, un gotanic adornaba su cabeza.

-¿El siguiente entonces?

Continuaron probando y descartando trajes durante media hora hasta encontrar el adecuado. Unos jeans de esos que son bien apretados al final de las piernas (N/A: aquí se les dice pitillos) una camiseta blanca y encima un tipo de mini kimono negro con motivo de flores que se amarraba de lado y dejaba ver la parte delantera superior. Hilde hubiera preferido algo un poco más atrevido, pero su hermana no se dejó.

-¡Ay que ver lo aburrida que eres! Pero bueno, es tu cita. Probemos ahora el maquillaje.

De nuevo los problemas. Por más que insistía, Relena no dejó que su hermana se sobrepasara con el delineador de ojos, ni con el blush y aún menos con el lápiz labial. El resultado, finalmente, fue un maquillaje más natural y sencillo, pero aún así Relena se veía muy bonita.

-Muy bien, ¿quieres hacerte algo en el pelo o…?- Hilde interpretó inmediatamente la mirada helada de su hermana, por lo que omitió el resto de la frase.- Bueno, entonces supongo que llegó la hora de darte unos tips básicos.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

Relena se hallaba sentada en la cocina mirando con cara de what? a su hermana. Hilde se paseaba delante de ella, vestida de militar y agitando una regla extra larga.

-Primer consejo: hazte la difícil. NUNCA cedas muy fácilmente, pues entonces los hombres pierden la motivación. Si eres un reto, se entusiasman mucho más. Así que, cuando te hable, no respondas inmediatamente, porque pensaras que eres una desesperada. Cuenta hasta tres en tu cabeza antes de responder, pero no muy lentamente o parecerás retardada.

-De acuerdo, hacerme la difícil y contar hasta tres.- repitió Relena memorizándolo en su mente.

-Pero tampoco taaan difícil, pues puede ser que el chico se rinda. Consejo número dos: NO reveles todo inmediatamente, déjalo deseando más. Si te pregunta por tu vida, no le des toda tu biografía, sino algunos datos que lo dejen lo suficientemente curioso por saber más. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí. No contar todo, dejar algo para después.

-Bien. Último y más importante consejo: sé tú misma, pero no te pongas nerviosa y trata de no demostrar tu timidez, porque si el muchacho no tiene buenas intenciones se aprovechara de eso.

-Está bien. Lo tengo todo bajo control.

No terminó de hablar cuando sonó el timbre. Las hermanas miraron sorprendidas el reloj. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado tan rápido el tiempo? Relena se levantó sonriente, pero algo pálida y caminó con pasos temblorosos hacia la puerta. Hilde la detuvo y sacó una botellita de su bolsillo. Con energía, roció a su hermana con un perfume suave de olor floral. Luego le pasó su bolso y, con un gesto, le deseó buena suerte antes de irse a su habitación.

Relena inspiró fuertemente y abrió la puerta.

No recordaba que fuera tan guapo. Estaba vestido bastante informal, pero aún así con estilo y tenía tal expresión de relajación y seguridad que Relena temió perder la suya.

Cuando le sonrió, todo se complicó más.

-Me alegra ver que has sobrevivido a la jaqueca.

Ella soltó un bufido.

-A mí también me alegra…. ¿Quieres pasar por algo o…?

-No, gracias. Mejor vámonos. Así podrás decirme que tengo que hacer para disculparme- concluyó con una sonrisa.

Relena sintió que le temblaban las piernas, pero consiguió reponerse antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Heero la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia la calle donde los esperaba una flamante…

-¿Motocicleta?- murmuró Relena con un nudo en la garganta. Odiaba esas horrorosas máquinas, ruidosas y, por sobre todo, peligrosas.

-Mi auto está en el taller, así que nos la arreglaremos con esto. No te preocupes, tengo un casco extra para ti.- la calmó sin notar la alarma en los ojos de su acompañante. Le alcanzó un casco blanco y le ayudó a ponérselo.- Te queda bien.

-Gracias- respondió Relena, mirando con miedo a su enemiga.

Heero se subió con la soltura que muestra experiencia y la invitó a subirse detrás de él. Con temor, la chica se trepó sobre la moto y se preguntó dónde diablos iba a sujetarse.

-Puedes agarrarte de las manillas que están bajo tu asiento o de mi cintura si te asusta la velocidad.

-Esto…. Creo que si me asusta un poco la velocidad.

-Por mí no hay problema. ¡Sujétate!

Heero encendió la moto con un ruido que a Relena se le antojo su sentencia de muerte. Cerrando los ojos, muerta de miedo, abrazó con tal fuerza a su acompañante que por un momento temió romperle una costilla.

-"Peor para él, que se le ocurre montarme en esto."

Bastante tardó en tranquilizarse y lograr abrir los ojos. A su lado, todo pasaba a gran velocidad y el viento le volaba el cabello. Menos mal que Hilde no se había molestado en hacerle algún peinado sofisticado.

Cuando se detuvieron frente a un semáforo en rojo, Relena se atrevió a preguntarle.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Por ahora, solamente a un lugar tranquilo donde podamos hablar. Luego, si eres buena, te daré una sorpresa.

-¿Y cómo se supone que seré buena?

-No te preocupes, yo evaluaré eso.

-Muy bien, ahora estoy más tranquila- delante de ella, Heero se rió.

Se detuvo en un parque de juegos donde había algunos niños jugando, vigilados por sus niñeras. Estacionó la motocicleta y ayudó a Relena a bajarse sin decir ningún comentario sobre lo fuerte que había apretado. Muy caballeresco de su parte.

La llevó a la parte menos concurrida del parque donde pudieron sentarse en unas bancas de madera.

-Ahora que estamos instalados, podemos empezar.- dijo él animadamente.

-¿Empezar qué?- preguntó Relena descolocada.

-A conocernos, obviamente- sonrió-. Después de lo de anoche, creo estar bien al suponer que debemos conocernos mejor uno al otro.

Al escucharlo hacer referencia a la noche anterior por primera vez, Relena bajó la vista y se sonrojó. Luego recordó las lecciones de Hilde y alzó la vista, pero sin que el rubor abandonara sus mejillas.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Empecemos por lo fácil. ¿Nombre?

-Eso ya lo sabes. Relena Darlian.

-Quien sabe. Los nombres pueden cambiar- dijo sonriendo misteriosamente.- ¿Cuál es tu edad y aspiraciones profesionales?- continuó con voz solemne. Relena trató de reprimir una sonrisa.

-Tengo diecinueve años, veinte dentro de un mes. Como ya te había dicho, trabajo en la editorial de la revista _Only Girls_, y estoy estudiando para entrar a la Universidad de Tokio.

Heero lanzó un silbido.

-La Universidad de Tokio… eso es importante. ¿A qué entrarás?

-Psicología.

-¿Te gusta arreglarle la vida a los demás?

Por alguna razón, esa pregunta parecía tener un trasfondo. Relena se pensó muy bien la respuesta antes de hablar.

-No creo que "arreglar" sea la palabra. Pero me gustaría tratar de ayudar a aquellos quienes lo necesitan.

Heero se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mientras observaba a los niños jugar en los toboganes.

-A veces la gente tiene problemas que no pueden solucionarse- terminó diciendo en un susurro.

A Relena esa amarga confesión le pareció bastante personal. Se preguntó que le habría pasado a Heero para que pensara eso.

-Todos los problemas pueden solucionarse. Si no hay solución, entonces no existe problema.

-¿Quién dice eso?

-Yo lo digo. Un problema existe mientras tenga una posible solución. Si no es así- Relena se encogió de hombros- entonces no hay problema.

Heero permaneció en silencio mientras la miraba. Algo brilló en sus ojos por un momento. Pero, fuera lo que fuese, se extinguió rápidamente.

-Tus pensamientos son bastante profundos. Quizás si tengas madera de sicóloga- terminó sonriendo.

Ella sonrió también, aunque algo insegura. Sabía que algo había dicho que le había llegado muy adentro, pero no sabía el qué.

-¿Por qué vives sola con tu hermana?

Odiaba esa pregunta. Siempre se la veía venir y nunca estaba lo suficientemente preparada para responderla. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado de siempre responder la misma mentira, una y otra vez.

-Mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto. Como ya era mayor de edad, me autorizaron a quedarme con Hilde. Vivimos solas desde hace ya seis meses.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. Ya estamos bien- otra mentira.

-Eres muy fuerte. Lograr sacarte a ti a tu hermana adelante es algo que no muchos pueden hacer- diciendo eso le tomó la mano.

Relena tenía la vista baja y cuando la levantó, encontró la cara de Heero muy cerca a la suya. Peligrosamente cerca.

-No se sí es conveniente que hagamos esto- comentó él con sus labios casi rozándose ya- apenas me conoces.

-De hecho, tú me conoces más a mí que yo a ti- contestó Relena si alejarse ni un milímetro de él.- Pero eso tiene fácil arreglo.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó divertido, mientras quitaba un mechón de pelo de su frente.

-Claro. Como te dije antes, todo problema tiene solución. Lo único que tienes que hacer es hablarme un poco más de ti, tal y como lo he hecho yo. Asunto solucionado.

-Me parece bien. ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

-Tú dime. ¿Qué es lo que debería saber?

Heero se lo pensó un momento mientras delineaba su rostro con sus dedos.

-Ya sabes que me llamo Heero Yuy. Tengo veinte años y estudio derecho. No tengo padres, murieron hace muchos años y era hijo único.

-Siento lo de tus padres.

-Fue hace demasiado tiempo. Así que…- colocó su mano detrás de la nuca de Relena- ya te he contado de mí. ¿Estamos a mano?

-Pronto lo estaremos.

Heero sonrió antes de bajar la cabeza y atrapar sus labios con los propios. Relena ya estaba preparada y esta vez no se quedó congelada. Con determinación, tomó la cara de Heero entre sus manos y lo besó tiernamente. Animado por su rápida respuesta, Heero profundizó su beso, acariciando su espalda y cintura de paso.

Cuando comenzó a faltarle el aire, Relena se separó de él, dejándolo con un leve desconcierto en los ojos.

-No creo que esto sea apropiado, considerando el lugar donde estamos.

Heero se volteó para recordar que no estaban solos. Los pequeños que andaban en los juegos los miraban extrañados y sus niñeras parecían horrorizadas por el espectáculo que estaban dando. Algo molesto por la interrupción, Heero alzó la mano, saludándolas con cortesía, logrando que desviaran la mirada. Relena se rió a su lado.

-Será mejor que controles tus impulsos, por lo menos mientras estemos en público- le regañó ella.

-¿Qué yo controle mis impulsos? Tú también me besaste.

Relena sonrió dulcemente.

-Pero tú empezaste, así que es tu culpa. Basta de esto, demostrémosle a esas señoritas mironas que podemos comportarnos correctamente- exclamó, dando un saltó para levantarse del banco.

-¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo?

-Acompáñame.

Como una niña pequeña, Relena fue dando saltitos hasta llegar a los columpios. Se sentó en uno de ellos y, con un gesto, invitó a Heero a sentarse en el de al lado. Él lo hizo, algo reservado.

-No entiendo la diferencia de sentarnos aquí o en los bancos.

-Pues es obvia. Aquí no sentirás la tentación de besarme- rió ella. Ya no se sentía como una idiota con él. Ahora podía ser ella misma.

Tomando impulso, Relena comenzó a columpiarse y Heero la imitó, aunque con menos entusiasmo que ella. Parecía algo confundido.

El tiempo pasó mientras ellos se columpiaban y charlaban de cosas sin importancia, como el trabajo y los lugares que solían frecuentar. Comenzaba a refrescar cuando las niñeras decidieron que aquellos chicos ya se estaban comportando mejor y podrían irse sin que fuera necesario llamar a la policía por escándalo público, así que tomaron a sus respectivos niños y se marcharon. Relena, al parecer, apenas se dio cuenta. Seguía columpiándose y tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Heero.

-En nada, en realidad- respondió ella, abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole- Esto lo hago desde que era pequeña. Cuando me columpio fuerte y cierro los ojos, me parece que estoy volando.

Heero detuvo su columpio y la miró fijo. Relena también lo miró, pero sin dejar de balancearse. Temió haber dicho algo tonto, pues su mirada estaba muy seria y parecía estar arrepintiéndose de algo.

-"Maldición, si después de este comentario me deja botada, lo comprenderé. ¿Por qué no hago caso a las instrucciones de Hilde? ¡¿Por qué?!"- pensó Relena furiosa consigo misma.

Pero Heero no parecía estar pensando en botarla. De haberlo hecho, ya se habría ido. Pero seguía ahí, serio y pensativo.

Relena no pudo aguantar el silencio.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No- contestó él, luego de pensárselo-. Es solo que… bueno, espero que no te lo tomes a mal, pero… hace mucho que no conocía a alguien como tú.

-Espero que eso sea algo bueno- comentó Relena, todavía nerviosa por lo que fuera a decir.

-No es algo malo. Es que… - Heero parecía tener problemas para expresar lo que sentía y eso no parecía agradarle nada en lo absoluto.- La mayoría de las chicas que he conocido son más o menos lo mismo. Casi siempre estoy seguro de lo que van a decir o lo que les gusta hacer, por lo que sé también que debo hacer con ellas. Pero contigo- Heero meneó la cabeza, tratando de hacerlo en broma, pero ella supo que seguía desconcertado-, eres impredecible, Relena. Por fuera pareces una persona, pero apenas logro saber un poco más de ti, resultas ser alguien muy diferente.

Después de terminar con esa frase, Heero calló. Parecía pensar que había dicho demasiado. Relena mantuvo el silencio, preguntándose si era bueno o malo lo que acababa de oír. El que la encontrara diferente a las otras era bueno, le gustaba ser original. Pero no sabía si "diferente" era algo bueno para él. Además, también le preocupaban las "otras". Había hecho mención a las chicas que había conocido. ¿Cuántas eran? ¿Habrían sido muy interesantes, mucho más que ella? La idea era deprimente.

-Bueno, ¿vas a decir algo?- preguntó Heero, incómodo con el silencio- pareces estar pensándolo mucho.

-Sí, lo estoy pensando. Me gusta que digas que soy diferente a las otras. Creo que es bueno ser original y tener mi propio estilo de vez en cuando. Que todas seamos iguales debe resultar tremendamente aburrido para los hombres. Pero me preocupa un poco. No te conozco mucho y no sé si "diferente" es lo que buscas. Quizás te guste el prototipo de chica común y corriente y, si es así, ya me puedo ir olvidando de seguir adelante con esto, porque yo no soy para nada común y corriente. Ah, y también me preguntaba cuantas chicas habrás conocido. Sonó como si tuvieras mucha experiencia, pero desde luego, no es asunto mío.

Heero, por primera vez, quedó literalmente con la boca abierta. Y digo por primera vez, porque Relena había estado pensando que medía un poco sus reacciones, pero esta no era ni fingida ni controlada. Él estaba realmente sorprendido.

-¿Qué?- indagó ella preguntándose si había babeado o algo mientras hablaba.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas?- preguntó Heero todavía sorprendido y confuso.

-Pues sí… por algo lo dije.

-Es que precisamente por eso es raro. La gente no dice exactamente lo que piensa, sino una versión corregida para asegurarse de quedar bien.

-¿Quién hace eso?- preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño, extrañada.

-¡Pues todo el mundo!

-Bueno- comentó encogiéndose de hombros- evidentemente no lo hace todo el mundo. Yo no lo hago. Me pediste que te dijera lo que pienso y eso dije. ¿Para qué inventarte otro cuento?

Heero la observó detenidamente, con sus ojos llenos de confusión. Parecía estar librando una lucha interna cuando logró serenarse y recobrar la compostura.

-Creo haberte dicho que, si te portabas bien, te daría una sorpresa.

-Y yo creo que tú tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple- contestó ella sorprendida por el cambio. Él le sonrió.- Entonces ¿me he portado bien?

-Excelente. Vamos.

La cogió de la mano para que se levantara del columpio. Todavía con cara de sorpresa, ella le siguió de vuelta a la moto. Dejó que la ayudara a ponerse el casco y, con una mueca, se subió en el vehículo, aunque con menos miedo que antes. Heero arrancó sin decir ninguna palabra.

Anduvieron por algunos minutos sin hablar. Relena no tenía ni idea hacía adónde iban, no le eran familiares ninguno de los lugares por los que pasaban, por lo que dejó de preguntárselo y esperó pacientemente a que llegaran.

Heero se detuvo y aparcó la motocicleta en una playa desconocida y bastante deshabitada. Solo pasaban unos pocos vehículos y no se veía ninguna persona cerca.

La ayudó a bajarse y tomó su mano para guiarla. Pronto, Relena se dio cuenta de que un poco más allá de donde estaban había un mirador. Se detuvieron allí y ella soltó un suspiro.

Era hermoso. Heero debió haberlo calculado todo perfectamente, porque en ese preciso instante el sol estaba ocultándose en el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de tonos que variaban entre el naranja, rosa y violeta.

-Oh, Heero- susurró Relena- es maravilloso.

-Lo es. Me gusta venir a este lugar cuando necesito pensar. Podría decirse que es uno de mis lugares favoritos. Quería enseñártelo.

Que le dijera eso cuando la conocía desde hace sólo dos días fue muy extraño para Relena. ¿Cómo era posible? Heero era extraordinario, parecía ser todo lo que ella buscaba en un chico. Incluso había planeado la cita perfecta para ella, pero, por Dios, lo había conocido el día anterior.

-"¿Qué importa? Primera vez que ocurre esto, no lo voy a desaprovechar porque sea inhabitual…"

-Gracias- contestó ella mirándolo- significa mucho para mí que me lo muestres.

Heero pareció hundirse en sus ojos azules.

-Eres preciosa- murmuró antes de agacharse para besarla.

-"Oh, por Dios- pensó Relena mientras lo abrazaba-. Si esto sigue así, voy a enamorarme de él."

La idea no pareció desagradarle para nada.

Pero no podía dejar de preguntarse porqué le pareció haber visto una chispa de culpa en los ojos de Heero poco antes de que la besara.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

¿So? ¿Maravilloso? ¿Hermoso? ¿Poco creíble? Espero que no xD Como dije arriba, espero que me salgan más rápido las cosas ahora y NO SE PREOCUPEN que "Cambios, para bien o para mal" va bastante bien y subiré un capitulo nuevo bieeen pronto, espero.

Espero que dejen muchos reviwes que me alegran el día leerlos xD

¡Mata ne!


	5. ¡No tengo que ponerme!

¡Hola a todos! Lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto, estaba totalmente fuera de mis planes hacerlo, pero he tenido un par de problemas con los que no las aburriré, así que prosigamos inmediatamente con la quinta parte de esta extraña historia…

Capítulo cinco: No tengo que ponerme

Los lunes eran días especialmente pesados en la editorial de la revista _Only Girls_, con todo el personal yendo y viniendo ajetreadamente, muchos con una cara de sueño que les llegaba a l suelo. Los ánimos también estaban un poco alterados luego de volver a la rutina de madrugar: en la reunión matinal, Noin dio su discurso diario más brusco de lo normal, Allie, la recepcionista, no saludaba con la cálida sonrisa de siempre y hasta los de la limpieza parecían malhumorados. Típico lunes en la mañana.

Pero eso no evitaba que la mente de cierta rubia vagara libremente por el espacio sideral.

Relena apenas sí había notado los ánimos de sus compañeros de trabajo, demasiado ocupada pensando en lo ocurrido el fin de semana. Cuando recordaba su cita del sábado, no podía evitar que una boba sonrisa se asomara en su rostro. ¿Eso significaba estar enamorada? Había visto los síntomas del enamoramiento muchas veces, tanto en su hermana como en sus amigas, pero nunca lo había experimentado en carne propia. No sentía mariposas en el estómago, ni mucho menos, pero cada vez que pensaba en Heero o en cualquier cosa relacionada a él, un escalofrío de felicidad la inundaba entera.

El sonido del teléfono la sacó bruscamente de su ensueño para aterrizarla en su trabajo. Con un sobresalto, cogió el aparato.

-Revista _Only Girls_, buenos días. Oh- ahora sí que estaba en todos sus sentidos- Buenos días, señorita Noventa, esperábamos su llamada. Sí, recibimos su mensaje y estaremos encantados de hacerle la entrevista. ¿Cuándo?- Relena se dirigió a su ordenador para revisar la agenda- Sí, el miércoles estamos libres. Muy bien, a las tres de la tarde. Se lo agradecemos mucho, que tenga un buen día. Adiós.

Apenas hubo cortado la comunicación, Relena se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la oficina de Noin. Esta vez, ni se molestó en tocar.

-¡La conseguí! ¡Conseguí la entrevista con Silvia Noventa!- le gritó emocionada a su jefa.

Aunque Noin era la viva imagen del estrés laboral, acogió la noticia con una enorme sonrisa. Felicitó copiosamente a Relena, y luego de murmurar acerca de aumentarle el sueldo, lanzó una pregunta inesperada.

-¿Qué tal tu cita del sábado?

La emoción del éxito desapareció como un chorro de agua. Relena observó anonadada a su jefa, con los ojos saliéndosele por las órbitas.

-¿Cómo es que tú…?

-Oh vamos, Lena. Sabes que, aparte de tu jefa, soy tu amiga y me intereso por ti. Además- agregó como quien no quiere la cosa- tienes una hermana menor bastante charlatana. Ahora, cierra esa boca antes de que te entre una mosca y cuéntame, ¿qué tal está ese tal Heero?

¿Qué qué tal estaba Heero? Pues estaba como un tren, pensó la rubia. Volviéndola loca, asaltando todos sus pensamientos y dejándola mortalmente confundida.

El sábado, luego de que él la dejara en su puerta, entró como si fuera flotando entre nubes. Preparó la cena canturreando y bailoteando ante la mirada pasmada de Hilde, quien apenas habló durante la cena, al ver que su hermana no respondía sus preguntas, pues ésta parecía estar en alguna galaxia bastante lejana. Terminando de comer, Relena levantó la mesa, lavó los platos y hasta los secó y guardó, aún con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Sin embargo, declinó la oferta de su hermana de ver una película y decidió acostarse temprano, porque temía correr el riesgo de empezar a hiperventilar.

Sólo cuando estuvo a oscuras en su cama, la asaltaron las dudas. ¿En qué rayos se estaba metiendo? Siempre le habían gustado las cosas serias, derechas por así decirlo, y ahora iba y salía a besarse con un sujeto que conocía apenas. Ya entendía la reacción de Hilde. Ella no actuaba de esa manera. De hecho, siempre había tratado de evitar esas actitudes que, según su propia opinión, no eran adecuadas para las jovencitas.

-"¿Me habré enamorado de él?"- la pregunta iluminó su mente, poniéndola nerviosa- "¿Es posible acaso enamorarse de alguien a quien acabo de conocer?"

La cosa era que Heero parecía ser el hombre perfecto para ella. Nunca había conocido otro hombre así, aunque su historial romántico no era demasiado extenso que digamos. Pero él la hacía sentir especial, parecía tener siempre la respuesta o el comentario correcto para la situación y, además, besaba maravillosamente bien.

Pasó casi toda la noche en vela, con las dudas rodeándole la cabeza. Para cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, había tomado una decisión. Tenía diecinueve años, por todos los cielos. Era joven y bonita, según lo que decía su hermana. Y toda la vida se había comportado como una adulta responsable, siendo todavía una adolescente. Ya era hora de que viviera un poco la vida, que hiciera un par de las locuras que acostumbraban a hacer las chicas de su edad. No era antinatural que una chica saliera con alguien que acabara de conocer, así que, ¿Cuál era el problema? Saldría con Heero. Saldría con él, lo besaría, lo abrazaría y haría todas las cosas que siempre escuchó de sus amigas. Y si la cosa no duraba mucho, pues por lo menos lo habría disfrutado.

Con aquella decisión hecha, se levantó con mucho ánimo, que aumentó en un grado considerable al ver que tenía un mensaje de texto en su celular.

"_Buenos días, bella durmiente. Me gustaría repetir lo de ayer. ¿Almuerzo para el Martes? Te esperaré en la cafetería de la última vez. Cuídate (k) (k) (k)."_ (N/A: por si no saben, (k) es el típico beso de MSN…)

La misma sonrisa boba de la noche anterior había iluminado el rostro de la rubia. ¡Vaya que era agradable despertar con aquel saludo! Ese sujeto sí que sabía lo que hacía, ese mensaje matinal la había derretido…

-Bueno, si tienes esa sonrisa, supongo que el tipo está bastante bien.

La voz de Noin la sacó de sus recuerdos, sobresaltándola y recordando que debía responderle aún. Algo sonrojada, le devolvió la sonrisa a su jefa.

-Está más que bien. Es increíble. Guapo, tierno, gracioso. Parece venir de esas promociones que dicen "todo incluido".

Noin lanzó un silbido.

-Para que Relena Darlian lo diga, realmente debe ser muy bueno- alzó las cejas al ver como ella se encogía de hombros- ¿Y cuándo lo verás de nuevo?

-No estoy segura. Ayer me mandó un mensaje invitándome a almorzar el martes, pero…

-¡Nada de peros, jovencita! Debes ir a esa cita, es una orden directa de tu superiora.

Relena le sonrió agradecida, pero la sonrisa no duró mucho. Tenía un pequeño problema todavía.

-Te lo agradezco, Noin, pero… - se detuvo, algo avergonzada por lo que iba a decir- la verdad es… que no tengo idea qué ponerme.

Noin la miró extrañada antes de entender a qué se refería. Ese día, Relena usaba una falda larga marrón y una blusa blanca. No estaba mal, pero definitivamente era una tenida de trabajo. De hecho, era una tenida de trabajo para una mujer de treinta años. Y, de todo el tiempo que conocía a la chica, siempre la había visto con ropas más o menos similares. Noin se reía cuando Hilde se quejaba de ella, diciendo que no tenía ni una pizca de coquetería. Relena se defendía argumentando que las faldas cortas y las blusas con mucho escote no eran para nada prácticas. Con esa explicación, casi todo el guardarropa de la chica consistía en casi lo mismo.

-Bueno, algo debes de tener. ¿Qué usaste el sábado?

-Ropa de Hilde. Lo único que me atreví a ponerme- Desesperada, la rubia se mesó el pelo con las manos- Soy un desastre. No tengo nada propio que pueda usar, ni ropa, ni maquillaje, ni siquiera peinarme puedo… ¿Qué clase de chico querrá salir con alguien tan poco cuidadosa de su imagen como yo?

-No te preocupes, Lena querida. Ya lo solucionaremos. No debe ser para nada difícil- diciendo esto, Noin fue a su escritorio y agarró el teléfono. Marcó un número que ya se sabía de memoria. Y Relena también.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó ella recelosa.

-Ya verás. ¿Giovanni? Hola, querido, habla Lucrecia Noin. Tenemos una emergencia aquí. ¿Sí? Maravilloso. ¿Una hora? Sería perfecto. Y tráete a todo el personal. _Grazie_, querido, ¡_Ciao!_

Noin colgó con la satisfacción pintada en la cara. Relena la miraba, pero con la estupefacción pintada en la cara.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Giovanni?

-Sí, Giovanni- Noin se levantó de su escritorio con suma elegancia y se dispuso a salir de su despacho, dejando a Relena muda de asombro. La miró por sobre su hombro para sonreírle- Mereces lo mejor, querida. Llama a Hilde, si quieres. Seguramente querrá ver esto.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

-Válgame Dios, tu jefa sí que sabe hacer las cosas a lo grande- exclamó Hilde con una enorme sonrisa.

Ante ella, Noin y una atónita Relena desfilaban un grupo de asesores de belleza al más puro estilo _"Miss Simpatía"._ Liderados por un italiano de veinte y pico años, alto, delgado, con el pelo castaño de punta con mechas doradas y algo amanerado, hombres y mujeres se presentaron ante ellos llevando maquillaje, cremas, perfumes, ropa, accesorios y miles de cosas más.

-Por el amor de Jesucristo y su Apóstoles, Noin… ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre llamar a Giovanni? Es exclusivo para la revista, yo no puedo…

-Claro que puedes, querida. Trabajas demasiado y siempre he creído que debería recompensarte de algún modo. Bueno, aquí esta.

-¡Mi querida Lucrecia!- exclamó Giovanni acercándose a ella y besándole ambas mejillas- Vine tan pronto como llamaste, querida. Supongo que ella es mi pequeña conejilla de indias.

Con gestos teatrales, Giovanni se dirigió a Relena, rodeándola como si fuera una escultura y él un crítico. Dio un par de vueltas alrededor de ella, le tomó el rostro, pidió que se pusiera en distintos ángulos y le manoseó el cabello.

-Buen color, pero bastante descuidado. Largo aceptable, puntas algo quebradas, falta brillo, aunque la suavidad está más que bien- concluyó. Luego volvió a tomarle el rostro- Piel normal, cutis bien cuidado, cejas… habrá que emparejarlas. Bonitos ojos, corazón- terminó de decirle mientras le daba una palmadita en la mejilla.

-Gracias- murmuró Relena, roja de vergüenza.

-Ahora gira una vez más- así lo hizo ella y Giovanni chasqueó la lengua- Por Dios, corazón. No estás en edad para usar eso. No, no, no, eso no está bien para un pimpollo como tú. ¡¡¡Marta!!- una de las uniformadas adelantó un paso- Trae la colección de la última temporada. ¡¡¡Gretel!!! El maquillaje que se utilizó para la última sesión de fotos de aquella revista. ¡¡¡Cassidy!!! El set de depilación completo. Prepárate, cariño, saldrás de aquí convertida en una monada.

Los ojos de Relena encontraron los de su hermana y clamaron por auxilio. Hilde la ignoró, simplemente alzó el pulgar con gesto de victoria.

-¿Puedo observar, señor Giovanni? Me gustaría aprender más para ponerlo en práctica- pidió la pelinegra sonriendo dulcemente.

-Por supuesto, corazón. El gran Giovanni siempre pone su talento en manos de los más desamparados.

Giovanni tomó a Relena por el brazo y tiró de ella para llevársela a la sala continua. Ella no se resistió, sabía que no serviría de mucho, ya que las tales Marta, Gretel y Cassidy le cuidaban las espaldas y su malvada hermana las seguía dando saltitos. Relena miró a su jefa, como última esperanza.

-Noin, por favor…

-Relájate, Lena. Ya me agradecerás esto… algún día.

-Reza para que me de un golpe en la cabeza o algo, porque de lo contrario te mataré.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

-Es definitivo, voy a matarla- susurró Lena.

Se hallaba semi acostada en una típica silla de peluquería. Giovanni estaba detrás de ella lavándole el cabello y echándole cientos de extrañas sustancias y pócimas embellecedoras que lo harían brillar "cual radiante sol de verano" según sus propias palabras. Marta le depilaba las cejas con unas pinzas diminutas, causándole unos continuos dolores. Le hubiera gustado correrle las manos a esa uniformada, pero Gretel y Cassidy tenían apresadas sus muñecas mientras le hacían la manicure.

-Las manos, cariño- le decía Giovanni mientras le aplicaba otra crema extraña en el pelo- dicen mucho de la gente. Si tus manos son callosas y llenas de durezas significa que eres una persona trabajadora, pero si intentas esconder las imperfecciones, querrá decir que, aunque trabajes demasiado, aún te das tiempo para preocuparte de ti. Y eso es lo que queremos que crea tu hombre ¿cierto?

-Eeh… yo no tengo un hombre- murmuró la pobre rubia.

-Bah, bah… no seas modesta, corazón- replicó el estilista haciendo gestos con la mano y enjuagándole el cabello- debajo de toda esa imagen desgarbada se esconde un bello cisne a punto de emprender el vuelo. Cualquier hombre lo vería y no creo que hagas esto solo por vanidad. No, no, tú has requerido al gran Giovanni para que te inicie en el camino de la belleza femenina y así poder cautivar a tu hombre.

Relena suspiró, pero dejó que el estilista creyera lo que quisiera.

Cuando terminó con su cabello, Giovanni se lo encargó a Marta para que lo secara y cepillara. Mientras, él sacó una nueva colección de cremas y menjunjes y procedió a aplicárselos en la cara.

-Observen con mucha atención- le decía a nadie en particular- siempre el exfoliante primero. Este limpiará a fondo su piel para que luego puedan humectarla. Tesoro, hoy haré varias cosas, pero tú solo recuerda: exfoliante, limpieza profunda y humectación. Haciendo eso unas tres veces a la semana tu piel relucirá.

-¿Por qué hacer todo esto hoy?- preguntó Lena con la cara algo tirante por la mezcla que le habían echado en la cara- A él no lo veré hasta mañana.

-¡Típico error! Corazón, nunca jamás debes hacerte un tratamiento profundo de limpieza el mismo día de tu cita. Imagínate te salen manchas por alguna irritación o algo… ¡Qué horror!

Marta, Gretel y Cassidy asintieron con gravedad, mientras las dos últimas se ocupaban de los pies de Relena…

(N/A: ya… esto parece revista de belleza… volvamos a lo importante…)

3 horas después…

Noin esperaba impaciente en la sala de espera. Dios, no se había imaginado que se tardaran horas en arreglar a la chiquilla. Si tampoco estaba taaan mal…

Justo entonces las puertas se abrieron con una dramática lentitud. Giovanni salió con aspecto cansado y limpiándose un falso sudor con un pañuelo rosa.

-Ha sido un trabajo duro, mi querida Lucrecia, ¡¡pero el gran Giovanni ha cumplido de nuevo!! Con la ayuda de mi gran personal, he transformado el diamante en bruto. ¡Hela aquí!

Marta, Cassidy y Gretel dieron el redoble de tambores, aparecidos de la nada, y Hilde apareció lanzando pétalos de flores. Iluminada por una luz celestial y caminando bajo el coro de los ángeles (N/A: waa xDD) salió Relena, roja como tomate.

Era evidente que le habían hecho algo en pelo. Este caía suavemente y tenía una elegante forma, además realmente brillaba cual sol de verano. Su piel también se veía suave y llevaba más maquillaje de lo normal, sin verse sobrecargada. El gran cambio era la ropa.

Había dejado la falda de señora por unos cómodos pantalones cortos que le llegaban por sobre la rodilla. En lugar de la blusa, llevaba un top con tirantes que se amarraban por detrás del cuello. Nada revelador, pero mucho más atractivo y juvenil.

-¡¡Oh, Relenita de mi alma!! ¡Estás hecha una monada! Giovanni, eres un verdadero genio- exclamó Noin haciéndole reverencias al estilista.

-Ni lo menciones, _ma cherié_, ha sido un honor- contestó Giovanni, luego se volvió a Relena- Recuerda corazón, limpieza, exfoliación, cremas y un poco de gusto para vestir. Puedes llevarte las prendas como regalo. Ahora, sal y conquista el mundo- terminó besándole las dos mejillas.

-Eeehh, claro, Giovanni, como tú digas

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

En cuanto se quitó la ropa y el maquillaje, Relena se sintió otra vez como ella misma. Aunque tenía que admitirlo, era divertido jugar a maquillarse y a vestirse a la moda, pero también era agotador. Con la cara limpia, el pelo en un simple moño y vistiendo su camisón, se sentía mucho más cómoda.

-¡Mou, Lena!- exclamaba Hilde sentada en la cama de su hermana- Estabas tan bonita… ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte así para mañana?

-Por dos sencillas razones, hermanita: en primer lugar, no puedo dormir con esa ropa puesta, es terriblemente incómodo. Y en segundo lugar, Giovanni dijo que siempre, siempre debo quitarme todo el maquillaje antes de dormir.

-Mañana madrugaré para asegurarme que te vas al trabajo como Kami-sama manda.

Relena puso los ojos en blanco. Aunque en su interior, estaba feliz. La idea de ver a Heero otra vez la hacía sonreír como boba. Además, ansiaba ver su expresión cuando la viera tan bonita y arreglada. ¿Le gustaría? ¿Y si creía que se había vuelto superficial? ¿O si, por el contrario, le gustaba mucho, quizás demasiado? No había olvidado el último beso que habían compartido. Había logrado que le temblaran las piernas hasta convertirlas en jalea. Si ponía más empeño, ella podría…

-"Oh, Kami-sama"- pensó, sonrojándose.

-Oye, Relena- escuchó apenas a su hermana- se me había olvidado decirte. Revisé el correo esta mañana y… tenemos una carta de Trowa Barton.

El nombre de su abogado la devolvió inmediatamente a la tierra. En su mente ya no había espacio para enamoramientos idiotas o chicos guapos. Aunque fueran increíblemente guapos.

-¿La leíste?

Hilde negó con la cabeza.

-No va dirigida a mí- le respondió mientras se levantaba e iba a la cocina. Relena la siguió.

Encima de la mesa había un sobre blanco. Relena lo tomó. Sí, seguía sellado. Con las manos temblándole ligeramente, lo abrió.

_Mi estimada señorita Darlian_

_Aunque es un método poco habitual, los señores P. no esperarán que le envíe una carta. Como es un medio tan inseguro, es lo más seguro en estos momentos._

_Las pruebas de ADN dieron positivas, así que ya no atacan por ese lado. Ahora están usando como argumentos la ilegitimidad tanto del nacimiento de su hermano como el suyo. Aunque la herencia va más de la mano con la línea de sangre que con el hecho de haber nacido dentro de un matrimonio, me temo que aquí son algo chapados a la antigua. Pero no se preocupe. Si las cosas se ponen feas, podemos apelar a que su padre no tenía cónyuge al momento de su muerte, por lo que tenía el derecho a dejar su legado a quien él quisiera._

_Ahora el quid de mi carta. Hemos recibidos alarmantes comentarios de los señores P. comentarios que en el fondo son claras amenazas. Al parecer, alguien la está buscando. Por favor, señorita, ni usted ni su hermana salgan de sus rutinas establecidas y, si es posible, NO HABLEN CON NINGÚN EXTRAÑO. Los señores P. tienen a profesionales bajo su poder, así que desde hoy cuiden sus amistades. Ahora todos son sospechosos._

_Lamento haberla alterado, pero su hermano apenas puede descansar al saberlas en peligro. Le transmito sus saludos y su cariño._

_Por favor, cuídense mucho._

_Dr. T. Barton. Abogado_

-¿Relena? ¿Te encuentras bien? Te has puesto horriblemente pálida.

La rubia apenas escuchaba a su hermana. Temblaba completamente mientras las lágrimas subían a sus ojos. Sus más profundos temores se estaban haciendo realidad.

Alguien sabía el secreto.

Alguno de esos horribles Peacecraft sabía la verdad.

Habían descubierto que ella seguía con vida.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U--

OoOoOohhhh!!! ¿Qué tal? Poco a poco, la trama va apareciendo. Me fui un poco en volada con todo eso de la moda y la belleza, pero por lo menos introducí un poco de acción al final. A las que extrañaron a Heero, ¡No se preocupen! En el prox. capítulo aparecerá seguro.

Estoy muy entusiasmada con esta historia asi que espero subir pronto el otro capitulo. No prometo nada, pero les doy una gran esperanza xD. Todo depende de la cantidad de reviews que me lleguen, asi que ya saben… ¡A ESCRIBIR, A ESCRIBIR! Onegai xD

Eso sería todo, los amo a todos los que leen esto!!!!


	6. Cita Arruinada

Por fin! Se acabo la larga espera! Aquí les va una nueva entrega de esta extraña historia, ¡Disfruten!

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u— U—

Capítulo seis: Cita arruinada

Relena se removió incómoda frente a su escritorio y trató de bajarse un poco más la falda negra. Jamás, jamás podría acostumbrarse a esas endemoniadas minifaldas. Cierto, no era tan corta, pero cuando se sentaba, la maldita faldita insistía en subírsele hasta casi los muslos.

No sabía cómo se había dejado convencer por su hermanita para usar la dichosa falda que Giovanni le había regalado, junto con tantas otras prendas. La blusa blanca no estaba mal, aunque era un poco más ajustada de lo que le habría gustado. Hilde le había dicho que la talla estaba perfectamente bien, que el objetivo era que fuese un poco más ajustada para que así pudiera realzar sus atributos. Relena aún se sonrojaba cuando pensaba en eso.

Tratando de sacar de su cabeza todo lo que tuviera que ver con prendas acortas o ajustadas, revisó el papeleo de su escritorio, asegurándose de que estuviera todo en orden. Es mañana había sido bastante eficiente. Había concertado dos entrevistas, una con una actriz de películas juveniles y otra con una nueva escritora adolescente de gran éxito. Además, Silvia Noventa había llamado para confirmar su hora de entrevista. Todo iba perfecto.

O casi.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Al parecer, la carta del día anterior no iba a dejarla en paz. No quedaba mucho por hacer. Ya le había enviado una respuesta a su abogado, había hablado con Hilde para transmitirle la advertencia y había puesto al tanto a Noin. Su jefa estaba al tanto de todo lo acontecido y era la única persona ajena a la familia que sabía la verdad. Al igual que ella, se había alterado bastante, al punto de querer que no se apartase de su vista ni un solo segundo.

Apoyó la cabeza entre las manos y se masajeó las sienes, tratando de calmar el dolor de cabeza que la amenazaba. Necesitaba relajarse, de lo contrario Heero cambiaría su opinión sobre ella en cuanto atravesara la puerta de la cafetería.

Pensar en él la hizo sonreír. El día anterior la había llamado para confirmar su cita a almorzar en la misma cafetería en la que se habían conocido. La esperaría a las dos. Todavía quedaba una hora para eso y el mirar el reloj cada dos minutos no aceleraba el tiempo.

Menos mal que su mañana había sido eficiente, ahora podía permitirse soñar despierta con su galán. Y pensar que ella, una semana atrás, se burlaba de aquellas compañeras que se pasaban las horas de trabajo suspirando por sus novios. Ahora las entendía perfectamente.

¿Estaría Heero igual que ella, sin poder concentrarse diez minutos seguidos, pensando en ella a cada rato, soñando con ella? Le gustaba creerlo, pero igual lo dudaba un poco. Había escuchado que los hombres eran mucho menos soñadores en ese aspecto comparado con las mujeres. Pero sí pensaba en ella, estaba segura de eso. Y debería echarla de menos, por algo quería verla tan pronto. Nuevamente, sonrió con la tonta sonrisa que caracteriza a las mujeres enamoradas.

-¿Pensando en tu príncipe azul?

Relena se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que su jefa estaba apoyada sobre su escritorio, mirándola con una mezcla de burla y regaño. Tratando de parecer aplicada, empezó a revolver papeles y a repartir buenas noticias.

-Las señoritas Minako Takishima y Hikari Tadou llamaron y accedieron a concedernos la entrevista. También llamó la señorita Sylvia Noventa para confirmar la suya. Será mañana a las cuatro. Como no había nadie disponible, pensé que podría entretenerla un rato hasta que…

-Ya vete- la cortó Noin, sonriendo a pesar suyo.

-¿Irme? ¿De qué hablas?

-No me mires con esa cara de sorpresa. Te cedo la media hora que falta para el almuerzo, sólo porque has trabajado muy duro. Pero no creas que te podrás aprovechar de mí y me sacarás más tiempo.

-¡Gracias, Noin!

Relena se levantó de un salto, cerró su ordenador portátil y agarró su bolso. Iba a irse cuando Noin la detuvo.

-Eso sí, me gustaría tener una pequeña charla contigo, antes de que te vayas.

Un poco sorprendida, Relena siguió a su jefa hasta su oficina. Noin cerró la puerta y le indicó que tomara asiento, mientras ella hacía lo mismo. Relena empezó a sentirse nerviosa, pero estaba segura de que no podría ser una queja a su trabajo. Si de algo podía jactarse, era de ser una estupenda secretaria, pensó con cierta ironía.

-Estoy preocupada, Lena- comenzó Noin entrelazando sus manos- Lo que me contaste me ha puesto nerviosa. Creo que ya no es seguro que tú o Hilde se paseen solas por las calles. Me gustaría que, a partir de hoy, me llamaras cada vez que sales de casa y volvieras a llamarme en cuanto llegaras y lo mismo para tu hermana. Te pediría que vinieran a vivir en mi casa,- Noin sonrió al ver la expresión de Relena- pero sé que te negarías.

-Y no es de malagradecida, Noin. Sabes que aprecio mucho tu ayuda, pero sería demasiado. Además, no creo que corramos peligro- contestó Relena algo más animada, aunque ni ella se creía sus palabras.

Ninguna de las dos lo hacía.

-De acuerdo- dijo Noin lentamente- Pero sabes que la oferta seguirá en pie.

-Te lo agradezco- sonrió la rubia y se puso de pie para irse. Había puesto la mano en la manilla cuando Noin volvió a llamarla- ¿Qué sucede?

-Una cosa más, Lena-dijo Noin seriamente- No le cuentes nada de esto a Heero.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u— U—

-"¿A qué se refería con eso?"- pensaba Relena mientras el autobús se detenía frente a un semáforo- "Por supuesto que no se lo voy a decir a Heero. Por Dios, si apenas nos conocemos. No hay necesidad de empañar lo poco y nada que tenemos"

La advertencia de Noin la devolvió a sus preocupaciones. Ella tenía razón, ya no era seguro que salieran de casa. A Hilde no le haría ninguna gracia, pero tendría que prohibirle las salidas de los fines de semana. En cuanto a ella, tendría que pensar que iba a hacer con su incipiente romance. Era un poco deprimente, el primer amor y ya tenía problemas para sacarlo adelante.

-"De seguro a Heero le extrañaría si llego de un momento a otro y le digo `Lo siento, no puedo seguir viéndote, porque es peligroso para mí salir de casa. Oh no es nada, sólo es que la familia más poderosa de Japón me quiere ver muerta.´ Sí, claro."

El autobús se detuvo a poca distancia de la cafetería. Todavía con la cabeza llena de negros pensamientos, Relena se bajó y caminó hacia el lugar. Casi estaba sin ánimos cuando abrió la puerta del local y entonces lo vio. Como suele suceder, se le olvidaron todas sus preocupaciones y sonrió antes de hacerle un gesto de saludo.

Heero se levantó de su asiento en cuanto ella llegó y le sonrió antes de besarla ligeramente en los labios. Luego la invitó a sentarse frente a él. Relena obedeció, algo sonrojada.

-Llegas temprano- fue lo primero que dijo.

-Sí, Noin me dejó salir antes en cuanto vio que no estaba demasiado enfocada en el trabajo- respondió Relena.

-¿A qué se debió semejante error? Tenía entendido que eras una secretaria muy eficiente.

-Bueno… - masculló ella- digamos que me tenías un poco emocionada…- se interrumpió en cuanto vio la expresión de triunfo en los ojos de Heero- Pero en fin, ¿ordenamos?

Heero se echó a reír.

-No te librarás la próxima vez- respondió cogiendo la carta.

Luego de pedir su orden se quedaron en silencio. Relena sentía su mirada fija en ella, poniéndola nerviosa. Nuevamente se preguntó si la dichosa falda estaba más arriba de lo necesario.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó para empezar la conversación.

-Para nada- sonrió él- Es solo que te veo diferente hoy.

-Diferente… ¿eso es bueno o malo?

-Ambos- su sonrisa aumentó cuando la vio fruncir el ceño- Por supuesto que es bueno, puesto que te ves hermosa, pero ahora tendré que controlar a los otros tipos que te miren embobados.

-Ah, bueno. Gajes de oficio- contestó Relena, sonrojándose un poco.

Heero sonrió y le preguntó como iba el trabajo. La conversación se alargó bastante por ese camino, ya que Relena le explicaba entusiasmada como había conseguido una entrevista con la famosa modelo del momento, Sylvia Noventa.

-Es realmente increíble que haya accedido, no suele aceptar muchas entrevistas, así que logrará que la popularidad de la revista suba de manera asombrosa- exclamaba feliz la rubia.

Heero, que no había dejado de sonreír, dejó escapar una risita al ver el entusiasmo de su compañera, lo que causó que la timidez innata de Relena volviera a manifestarse.

-Tal vez estoy hablando demasiado- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses- contestó Heero- me gusta escucharte.

Relena le sonrió mientras la camarera les traía su almuerzo.

-Bueno, pues lo lamento, pero siento que he monopolizado la mayor parte de la conversación. ¿Algo interesante para contar?- preguntó mientras le daba una mordida a su sándwich.

Heero cruzó los brazos mientras la miraba pensativamente.

-Conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo, nada especial. Por lo demás, me paso el tiempo pensando en cierta chica que difícilmente me deja concentrarme en algo más.

-Eres un adulador, ¿lo sabías?

- Es parte especial de mi encanto.

- Aun así –contestó Relena riendo- me resulta difícil imaginarte teniendo problema de concentración por culpa mía.- La voz de Relena se fue apagando mientras Heero extendía su mano para agarrar la suya.

- Los hombres también somos soñadores, Relena- le susurró con ternura- en especial cuando nos encontramos con chicas bonitas y dulces como tú.

Relena le devolvió la sonrisa antes de seguir conversando de temas más intrascendentales. Al ver que Heero no tenía mucho que contar sobre su rutina, ella siguió en la segura línea del trabajo. Habló sobre los temas que la revista iba a tratar el próximo mes y estuvieron un buen rato discutiendo si el hombre tenía derecho de imponer la pena de muerte. Heero opinaba que en algunos casos era necesario, mientras que Relena defendía tenazmente que nadie tenía el poder sobre la vida de otra persona.

- Está bien, está bien- exclamó Heero, sonriendo- Me rindo. Es imposible discutir contigo cuando crees en algo con tanta determinación.

-Bueno, me gusta defender mi punto de vista.

-Ya lo creo- Heero hizo una seña para que les trajeran la cuenta- ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo antes de volver al trabajo?

Relena sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón.

- Me encantaría.

- Perfecto.

Heero pagó la cuenta, sin escuchar el ofrecimiento de Relena para pagar su parte, y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Caminaron juntos hacia la salida, sin dejar de hablar animadamente y sin fijarse en la mirada de sana envidia y admiración que les dirigió la camarera. Ojalá se encontrara un novio tan atractivo como el de la señorita.

Frente a la cafetería había un pequeño parque de juegos al que decidieron ir a pasar el rato que les quedaba antes de que Relena debiera volver a la editorial. Sin embargo, antes de cruzar la calle, Heero se detuvo.

-Vaya, se me ha quedado el abrigo sobre la mesa. Adelántate si quieres, en seguido me reúno contigo.

-Claro, no hay problema.

Relena observó cómo se devolvía y entraba de nuevo a la cafetería. Con una leve sonrisa, comenzó a cruzar la calle.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Relena alcanzó a atisbar una mancha negra antes de ser violentamente arrojada contra la acera. Escuchó gritos a su alrededor y ruido de gente corriendo, aproximándose a ella. Pero aparte de eso, solo sintió dolor. Un terrible dolor que amenazaba con reventarle la cabeza en mil pedazos.

Con la mente confusa, Relena se obligó a seguir respirando y a concentrarse en abrir los ojos. Hacerlo solo le provocó más dolor. Además, no podía ver nada, solo manchas borrosas a su alrededor. Con un máximo esfuerzo, volvió a abrir los ojos y pestañeó varias veces, tratando de aclarar la vista.

-Estás bien. Gracias a Dios, estás bien.

No necesitaba verlo para saber que Heero estaba a su lado. Inmediatamente, se sintió segura. Volvió a pestañear, tratando de distinguir su silueta. Después de un par de intentos, lo logró. Allí estaba, con el rostro crispado por la preocupación, rodeado de desconocidos que trataban de ver cómo se encontraba esa pobre jovencita que había sido atropellada por un automóvil.

- ¡Por Dios, pero si salió de la nada!

- Y ni siquiera se detuvo…. Delincuentes como ese hay en todos lados.

-¿Alguien llamó a la ambulancia?

-No se acerquen, déjenla respirar….

-Cuidado, no la muevan demasiado…

Sin hacer caso de los comentarios, Heero se inclinó sobre Relena y, sin dar aviso alguno, recorrió su cuerpo con las manos. A pesar del dolor, Relena sintió que se sonrojaba.

-No pareces tener nada roto, aunque creo que te torciste la muñeca al caer. Relena, ¿te duele todo el cuerpo?

A la rubia le faltó poco para poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Acaso no era obvio?

-Ss… sí- logró tartamudear.

-¿Puedes sentir las piernas?

-Sí….. también duelen.

Heero le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-Sshh…. Tranquila, la ambulancia viene en camino.

No terminó de decirlo cuando escucharon la sirena de la ambulancia acercándose. La gente se apartó, sin dejar de murmurar sobre la imprudencia de los conductores de hoy. Rápidamente, dos paramédicos se bajaron de la ambulancia y se acercaron a Relena. Hicieron un rápido chequeo general y le preguntaron algunas cosas a Heero antes de subirla con cuidado a una camilla.

-Yo iré con ella- dijo Heero subiéndose a su lado sin esperar el consentimiento de los paramédicos.

-¿Es pariente o algo de la señorita?

-Soy su novio. Por favor, prometo que no me entrometeré.

-De acuerdo, suba.

Relena estaba confundida y adolorida, pero no inconsciente mientras le inyectaban morfina para calmar el dolor y comenzaban a inmovilizarle el brazo. Había escuchado lo que Heero había dicho y el corazón se le aceleró de tal forma que temió que se le saliera del pecho. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba algo más despejada, había algo que la tenía aterrorizada.

Pasada la primera impresión y el dolor, pudo ver en su mente perfectamente la imagen del automóvil acercándose a ella a toda velocidad. Incluso había podido distinguir un poco al sujeto de gafas oscuras que iba al volante. Iba con toda la determinación de atropellarla.

No había sido un accidente. Ese hombre había querido matarla.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u— U—

Heero tocó suavemente la puerta antes de entrar a la habitación. Relena le sonrió débilmente desde la camilla del hospital.

-Gracias por quedarte- murmuró, aún algo mareada por los calmantes.

-Por nada en el mundo me iría- contestó él antes de sentarse con cuidado a su lado. Con cariño, le retiró un mechón de pelo del rostro- Llamé a tu hermana desde tu celular. Está muy preocupada, pero sabe que estás bien y debe llegar en cualquier momento. También avisé en tu trabajo porqué no habías llegado. Tu jefa también sonó horriblemente preocupada.

-Muchas gracias, no tenías que haberte molestado.

-Claro que tenía que hacerlo. Estabas conmigo, podría decirse que esto es parte culpa mía- Los ojos de Heero se ensombrecieron repentinamente- Relena, debemos hablar.

-"Oh, oh"

-Nunca me ha gustado esa frase- dijo ella, tratando de poner un poco de humor, pero se encogió ante la mirada seria de Heero.

-Relena, tú me gustas muchísimo y no creo estar equivocado cuando digo que yo también te gusto. Me gustaría llevar lo que tenemos a algo más serio- se detuvo un momento y tomó aire- pero no sé si puedo hacerlo si no me dices que pasó hoy.

El miedo la paralizó.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Creo que lo sabes perfectamente- respondió Heero con dureza- ¡Maldición, Relena, no soy ciego! Vi como ese auto salía de la nada para ir directo hacia ti. Ese sujeto quería quitarte del medio y quiero saber porqué.

Relena desvió la mirada, pero Heero tomó suavemente su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Quiero protegerte- susurró- No quiero que nada malo te ocurra. Pero no puedo hacerlo si no me dices qué está pasando.

-Solo fue un accidente, ¿por qué crees que algo pasa?- trató de salvarse Relena.

-No es solo esto. Ya sé que no hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos, pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estás asustada. Mientras caminas, volteas para mirar sobre tu hombro, como si temieras que alguien estuviera siguiéndote. Te sobresaltas cuando alguien te habla por la espalda. Y ahora alguien te atropella con obvios deseos de matarte. Quiero saber qué ocurre.

Relena cerró los ojos, inmersa en una dura lucha contra sí misma. Dios, deseaba decirle, pero no podía arriesgarse….. Nadie podía saber su secreto. Si se lo decía, si confiaba en él, también podría ponerlo en peligro…

-Relena, quiero ayudarte.

Relena abrió los ojos y observó los cálidos ojos de Heero. Había cariño y preocupación en ellos. Y también una fuerte resolución para hacer lo que fuera por ayudarla.

Tomó su decisión.

-Está bien- dijo en un susurro- Cierra la puerta. Esto puede tardar.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u— U—

CHAN! Por fin, después de 1 año! Diooosss, como lo siento, pero en verdad me había estancado con este fic. Pero de la nada me llego un golpe de inspiración (debe ser porque por fin estoy de vacaciones xD) y helo aquí. El próximo capitulo en verdad espero que me fluya mas fácilmente y no se preocupen, que no he descuidado "cambios, para bien o para mal", también progresa, lentamente, pero lo hace xD

Espero que les guste como va la historia (parece que intento matar a Relena en todas mis creaciones) y ojala se ponga mas emocionante a partir de ahora! Espero sus comentarios!

Nos vemos!


	7. El Origen

Holas! Hace muuy poco que nos vimos verdad? xD No sé que me pasó, pero hace mucho que me imaginaba estar parte, asi que quizás por eso me demore solo un par de días. Espero que lo disfuten!

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u— U—

Capítulo siete: El Origen

Relena cerró los ojos, tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Jamás había hecho lo que estaba a punto de hacer y no sabía por dónde comenzar. Noin era antigua amiga de la familia, por eso estaba enterada desde antes de toda la historia. Ella nunca había tenido que explicárselo a nadie.

Sabía que ni siquiera debería estar planteándose la idea de decirle la verdad a Heero. Se lo habían repetido incansablemente y de todas las formas posibles. Cielos, si hasta esa misma mañana Noin la había hecho prometer que no lo haría. Y ella había estado dispuesta a cumplir su promesa.

Hasta que Heero la había mirado y había jurado protegerla.

Y ahora estaba a su lado, con el rostro aun pintado de preocupación, esperando una explicación.

-Es… difícil de decir- empezó para ganar algo más de tiempo.

-Tómate tu tiempo, no te preocupes.- le contestó mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Relena suspiró. No podía ser tan complicado.

-¿Has escuchado de la familia Peacecraft?- preguntó con voz temblorosa. Vio en los ojos de Heero una chispa de reconocimiento antes de que asintiera con la cabeza.

-Claro que sí. Es una de las familias más poderosas de la región, o algo así. Creo que están muy involucrados en la política y me parece que hasta poseen un título. De hecho, recuerdo que hace poco dijeron en las noticias que el patriarca está muy enfermo, cáncer al parecer.

-Así es- continuó Relena. Trago saliva antes de seguir- El patriarca está a punto de morir, por lo que el título, la herencia y todo el poder pasarán a su dos hijos. No creo que conozcas esta historia, porque pasó hace años, pero los Peacecraft solían tener otro hijo, Odin Peacecraft, y era el hijo mayor. Como es una familia muy chapada a la antigua, sus padres le arreglaron un matrimonio de conveniencia a su heredero, con alguna señorita rica y con contactos- Relena no pudo evitar un tono mordaz en sus palabras. Se obligó a comportarse y continuó su historia- Pero bueno, las cosas pasan y Odin terminó enamorándose de una compañera de universidad. La presentó a sus padres, con la esperanza de que comprendieran sus sentimientos y cancelaran la boda. Pero Emily, su novia, era de una posición social muy mediocre como para involucrarse con el apellido Peacecraft, así que no hicieron otra cosa que mandarla de paseo y apresurar la boda.

-Supongo que Odin mandó a sus padres a freír espárragos- murmuró Heero ceñudo.

-Si quiso hacerlo, no se atrevió. Así que se casó, tal y como quería su familia. Pero siguió viendo a Emily a espaldas de su esposa y su familia- Al ver a Heero alzar las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa, Relena sonrió con tristeza- Sí, no fue uno de los actos que más me enorgullecen de mi padre.

Escuchó a Heero tragar aire. Temerosa, levantó la mirada para ver su reacción. Heero tenía los ojos muy abiertos de asombro. Su mano, que había estado ocupada jugando con su cabello, se paralizó y retrocedió un poco.

-¿Eres….?- carraspeó, como tratando de aliviar una garganta seca- ¿Eres una Peacecraft?

-Técnicamente, no- se apresuró a contestar Relena, aunque sintió como si una especie de barrera se hubiera interpuesto entre ellos.- Verás, Odin…. mi padre se sintió culpable de engañar a su mujer y, aunque todavía quería a Emily, terminó con ella. Y como Emily también lo amaba y deseaba lo mejor para él, le ocultó el hecho de que estaba embarazada.

-Dios mío….. ¿Dejó a tu madre embarazada de ti y ella no dijo nada?

-Bueno, técnicamente, tampoco…..

-Relena…-la voz de Heero indicaba que no estaba para juegos.

-Lo siento. Él la dejó embarazada, pero no de mí, sino de mi hermano mayor.

-¿Tienes un hermano?- Heero no sabía cuántas más sorpresas podría aguantar mientras la veía asentir- ¿Dónde está?

-Está en Tokio- contestó Relena, sonriendo al pensar en Miliardo- Es cuatro años mayor que yo.

-¿Pero cómo….? ¿Tú padre volvió con tu madre?- preguntó el pobre, totalmente confundido.

-Después de tres años- continuó ella- Odin se encontró con Emily. Él seguía siendo muy infeliz en su actual matrimonio, además su mujer no podía tener hijos o eso decían. En fin, se encontró con mi madre y se enteró que tenía un hijo de él.- Relena volvió a sonreír- Por las historias que me han contado, se puso como un energúmeno cuando se enteró que mi madre se lo había ocultado. Pero la perdonó y se encargó de mantenerlos, pero sin decir una palabra aun. Pero bueno, ellos siempre se habían amado, así que no tardaron mucho en volver a tener una relación y mi madre quedó nuevamente embarazada. Esta vez, Odin decidió hacer lo que creía correcto. Se divorció y enfrentó a sus padres, diciéndoles que se casaría con mi madre, aunque no mencionó el embarazo ni que ya tenía un hijo con ella.

Aquí, Relena hizo una pausa. Trató de imaginarse a aquél hombre que nunca había conocido, tomando la decisión que cambiaría el curso de todas sus vidas.

-Sin embargo, cuando mi madre tenía unos dos meses de embarazo, mi padre se suicidó.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Heero, interrumpiéndola- Pero no tiene sentido, iba a casarse y tenía dos hijos, ¿por qué se mataría?

-Nunca se supo- contestó Relena con una triste sonrisa- Nadie supo qué pasó ni cómo lo hizo, solo los médicos que lo atendieron y los Peacecraft. Ni siquiera todos, dicen que sus padres quedaron tan apenados que dejaron el caso a sus otros hijos- Relena miró fijamente a Heero- Los hermanos menores, que, sin mi padre presente, heredarían todo.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que fue un asesinato?- preguntó Heero ceñudo.

-Solo recito hechos. Los hermanos de Odin contrataron a los médicos que registraron la muerte como suicidio. Un triste final para el hijo rebelde y descarrilado de los Peacecraft- se interrumpió un momento para evitar que se le quebrara la voz. Heero tomó su mano, consolándola. Agradecida, tomó aire antes de continuar- Mi madre estaba aterrada. Ella estaba segura de que Odin había sido asesinado, así que simplemente desapareció. Se fue de Tokio y llegó aquí, junto con mi hermano. Un par de meses después, conoció al señor Schbeiker- la mirada de Relena se dulcificó- Mi hermano dice que recuerda como ese hombre la hizo volver a sonreír. Se casaron poco después de mi nacimiento, así que para mí, él siempre fue y será mi padre. Hilde nació al año.

Heero estaba de una pieza. Se había percatado del poco parecido entre las hermanas, pero nunca imaginó que serían hijas de distinto padre. La historia de su Relena se volvía más y más densa con cada minuto que pasaba.

-Siempre supimos la verdad- siguió Relena en un susurro- Todos. Mi madre decía que no había nada de qué avergonzarse, pero que no debíamos decírselo a nadie. Y aunque sabía que el señor Schbeiker no era mi verdadero padre, nunca lo vi de un modo diferente. Él fue un padre tanto para nosotras como para mi hermano. Sin embargo, cuando él cumplió veintiún años, decidió que ya era hora de reclamar su apellido y exigir los beneficios que éste significaba. No pienses mal- advirtió Relena, muy seria- No estábamos interesados en títulos o puestos en el estado. Pero mi hermano creía que lo justo era que se cumpliese la voluntad de nuestro padre, de que creciéramos como Peacecraft y que mi madre no tuviera que seguir escondiéndose. Así que mi hermano voló a Tokio y desde entonces que está librando una guerra de abogados para conseguir que tengamos el apellido Peacecraft. Nuestros queridos tíos no se la han hecho fácil, porque somos hijos ilegítimos y ya te dije que vivían según las viejas costumbres. Mi hermano notó que no jugaban limpio y le advirtió a mi madre que tuviera cuidado, de eso hace dos años ya.

Relena calló. Una vez había comenzado, la historia casi había fluido por sí misma, como si hubiera estado esperando por ser contada. Pero todos esos eran hechos muy del pasado. Cosas que ni siquiera ella había vivido. Lo que venía ahora era demasiado terrible, el dolor demasiado presente. No estaba segura de poder lograrlo.

Heero notó que lo peor no había llegado. Apretó las manos de Relena entre las suyas y le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo.

-Estoy aquí, Relena- susurró- No importa lo que sea, estoy aquí y no me iré.

Las lágrimas subieron a los ojos de Relena. Pudo contenerlas, pero sabía que no sería así por mucho tiempo. Tragó y tomó aire para tranquilizarse antes de continuar.

-Hace siete meses, mis padres y nosotras íbamos a salir a cenar. Era su aniversario- la voz se le quebró, pero logró recomponerse- Pero Hilde se encontró mal en el último momento. No quise que se lo perdieran, así que le dije que fueran ellos a cenar, que yo me quedaría en casa y cuidaría de mi hermana- sin poder contenerse, las lágrimas fluyeron por sus mejillas- Esa misma noche, los Peacecraft enviaron a unas personas….. unos asesinos- Sin poder evitarlo, cubrió su rostro con sus manos, sus hombros temblaron bajo el peso de sus sollozos- Los mataron. Ellos mataron a mis padres. Lo hicieron ver como un accidente, pero nosotras sabíamos la verdad. Gracias a Dios, mi hermano también se había enterado de lo que planeaban, pero no logró evitar la tragedia, aunque sí logró que su gente llegara a la escena antes de que se contaran los cuerpos.- Relena quitó las manos de su rostro para mirar a Heero con ojos húmedos- Ellos nos salvaron. Gracias a ellos, la prensa, los Peacecraft y el mundo entero se enteraron que la familia Schbeiker, padres y las dos hijas, una de ellas posible heredera de los Peacecraft, habían fallecido tras perder el control del auto. Mi propio hermano apareció en televisión para declarar la historia. Y los Peacecraft lo creyeron.

Relena se detuvo. Volvió a sentir todo otra vez, la sorpresa al encontrar a ese extraño hombre que aseguraba trabajar para su hermano en su puerta, el terror cuando le informó de lo sucedido, el dolor desgarrador cuando dijo aquellas palabras cargadas de compasión: "Lo siento, no pudimos salvarlos." Volvió a sentir el duro suelo cuando sus piernas le fallaron, los ruegos de Hilde, quien no comprendía qué pasaba, y cómo finalmente ella rompía en llanto a su lado, abrazándola.

Desde entonces habían estado solas. Miliardo no podía volver con ellas, no sin revelar que seguían con vida. Siete meses solo la una con la otra. Ni siquiera pudieron ir al funeral de sus padres, donde los Peacecraft habían enviado gente para verificar que los cuatro ataúdes fueran enterrados, sin saber que dos de ellos estaban vacíos.

Relena liberó su pena contenida. Por ser la mayor, había tratado de ser fuerte por las dos, sin permitirse llorar frente a su hermana. Ahora todo el dolor acumulado salía al exterior.

Heero lo comprendía y la dejó llorar. Suavemente, la atrajo hacia sí y dejó que llorara sobre su hombro, mientras le acariciaba con ternura la cabeza. No dijo nada, solo esperó a que liberara todo, no importaba cuánto tiempo tomara.

Después de algunos minutos, Relena se separó. Cogió unos pañuelitos que se hallaban en la mesita de noche del hospital y se limpió la cara. Después de tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, volvió a mirarlo.

-Gracias por darme tiempo.

-No tienes que agradecerme.

-Sí, bueno…. creo que no suelo dejar que mis sentimientos sobre esto fluyan con demasiada frecuencia- Volvió a restregarse los ojos para limpiar cualquier rastro de lágrimas que quedara y continuó- Después de ese día, hubo poca paz. Nos hicieron mudarnos de inmediato, para empezar. Nos mantuvieron ocultas en la casa de uno de los agentes de mi hermano. Entre tanto, nos cambiaron el apellido por Darlian, que era el apellido de soltera de mi madre y muy común, así que no despertaba sospechas. Mientras decidían qué hacer con nosotras, yo hablé con mi hermano y el apoyó mi decisión de emanciparme. Como tenía dieciocho años en ese momento, tenía que pasar un examen para justificar que estaba lista para cuidar de mí misma y de mi hermana aún menor. Lo hice sin problemas, nos cambiamos a la casa que ya conoces, Hilde se cambió de escuela y yo encontré trabajo en la editorial. Hay gente de confianza en todos lados, así que no estamos totalmente desprotegidas, pero siempre tenemos que tener cuidado, siempre debemos vigilar quienes se nos acercan, debemos desconfiar de todos y de todo lo extraño, no podemos hacer nada nuevo para no despertar sospechas. Debemos vivir sin ser notadas, por lo menos hasta que mi hermano consiga el apellido y nos pueda mantener a salvo a su lado.

Relena calló. Ya estaba todo dicho. Nunca creyó posible confiar tanto en alguien como estaba confiando en Heero en esos momentos. Solo faltaba ver su reacción. Casi con timidez, alzó la mirada para ver la expresión del joven.

No sabría decir qué fue exactamente lo que vio. Compasión, sin lugar a dudas. Desconcierto, también muy claro. Pero también había cariño, preocupación y algo más que no pudo identificar, ¿qué era? Parecía dolor. ¿Hasta ese punto lo había conmovido? No lo creía posible. ¿Es que acaso había despertado algún recuerdo doloroso que de alguna forma se pareciera a lo que ella acababa de contar? Los padres de Heero también habían muerto y ella nunca preguntó cómo. Tal vez ahí estaba el motivo del dolor que creía ver en sus ojos.

Heero alzó una mano para colocarle un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Cuando te conocí- empezó mientras cogía un mechón dorado y lo acariciaba entre los dedos- sabía que eras especial, pero nunca imaginé que le había tirado el café a casi un miembro de la realeza- sonrió cuando ella soltó un bufido- Has pasado por demasiado dolor, Relena, más del que le corresponde a una chica de tu edad y además a una tan buena como tú. Y no creas que me no me doy cuenta de lo que significa para ti el contarme esta historia. Te prometo que jamás traicionaré tu confianza.

No podía estar siendo más sincero. Relena sintió como las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos. Estaba tan cansada de aguantar sola… Ignorando el dolor de su maltrecho cuerpo, Relena se inclinó hacia él, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y lloró, lloró como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, desahogándose de todo el peso que significaba estar siempre en peligro. Sintió que Heero se quedaba quieto un segundo antes de que la rodeara también con sus brazos y le pasara la mano por la cabeza, tratando de consolarla.

Se quedaron así un rato. Heero todavía tenía muchas preguntas, pero esperó pacientemente a que Relena se tranquilizara. Sabía que la pobre había tenido muchas emociones para un solo día.

Cuando pareció tranquilizarse un poco, Heero la retiró con suavidad y le limpió las lagrimas con los dedos.

-Entonces lo de hoy no fue un accidente, ¿no es cierto?- esperó a que ella negara con la cabeza- ¿Qué ocurrió, Lena? ¿Cómo saben que estás viva y aquí?

Escucharlo llamarla por el apodo cariñoso que usaban Hilde y Noin hizo que volviera a apoyarse sobre su hombro.

-No sé como lo averiguaron. Para saber de nosotras, mi hermano se comunica a través de uno de sus abogados. Él señor Barton nos escribe con cierta frecuencia, contándonos cómo va el caso. Siempre nos dice que tengamos cuidado, pero ayer recibí una carta especialmente alarmante. En ella, nuestro abogado decía que los Peacecraft parecían tener algún tipo de sospecha, pues no habían dejado de lanzar extrañas indirectas, dando a entender que sabían que estaba viva. El señor Barton nos advirtió que tuviéramos especial cuidado, porque están decididos a encontrarme.- bajó los ojos en un gesto de pena- Al parecer, ya lo hicieron.

Heero tomó sus manos y las sujetó con fuerza.

-Tú y tu hermana, ¿qué van a hacer ahora?

-Lo único que sé es que no podemos seguir en nuestra casa. A estas alturas, ya sabrán donde vivo, es peligroso seguir ahí- Relena abrió los ojos con miedo- Hilde está ahí. Oh, Dios, tengo que decirle que salga de casa.

Relena apartó las sábanas y trató de levantarse pero Heero se lo impidió.

-Calmate. No puedes levantarte ahora. Y recuerda que yo ya llamé a tu hermana para decirle que estabas aquí. Estaba nerviosa y dijo que venía hacia aquí, así que tranquila.

Sus palabras lograron su cometido y Relena volvió a recostarse. Estaba agotada y la perspectiva que le esperaba no le atraía en lo absoluto. Debían salir de aquella casa, tenían que buscar un nuevo lugar pronto, arreglar las cosas para la mudanza, avisarle a Noin y a su hermano que la habían atacado, Hilde no debía seguir yendo a la escuela….

Era abrumador.

Se escucharon pasos apresurados por el pasillo. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera darse cuenta, la puerta se abrió de manera estruendosa. Relena abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Se esperaba a Hilde, pero no contaba con que Noin fuera también.

-¡Relena!- gritó Hilde mientras se tiraba encima de ella, llorando y sin fijarse en Heero- ¡Estaba asustada!- Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de estallar en sollozos.

Relena le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda mientras murmuraba una y otra vez que estaba bien. Luego miró a su jefa. Noin estaba pálida y tenía los ojos brillantes. Parecía estar haciéndole una pregunta silenciosa con la mirada. Cuando Relena asintió, Noin cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra el umbral de la puerta, como si se le fueran las fuerzas.

-Hay mucho que hacer- dijo Relena con voz suave para seguir tranquilizando a Hilde. Después de todo, era la mayor- Lo siento mucho Hilde, pero no creo que puedas seguir yendo a la escuela. Iré a hablar con el director, quizás pueda lograr que termines el semestre antes. También es hora de que nos cambiemos de casa.

-Relena, ¿Qué…?- preguntó Noin asombrada y temerosa, dirigiéndole una mirada a Heero. Hilde también pareció confundida.

-Tranquila, Noin. Él ya lo sabe, se lo he dicho- Relena volvió a mirar a Hilde para escapar de la mirada de reproche de la mujer mayor- Pasó frente a Heero y fue demasiado evidente que no era un accidente. No te preocupes, confío en él.

Heero se puso de pie y fue hacia Noin. Se detuvo frente a ella e inclinó la cabeza, como signo de respeto, antes de estirar su mano.

-Créame cuando digo que lo único que me interesa es mantener a Relena a salvo- dijo suavemente al ver que Noin parecía algo reacia a estrechar su mano. Finalmente, lo hizo.

-No es nada personal- contestó Noin- Es solo que con la situación…

-Comprendo perfectamente.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Lena?- preguntó una aún llorosa Hilde- No me importa no seguir yendo a clases, pero ¿dónde viviremos?

Relena se mordió el labio. Entendía a lo que se refería su hermana. Ya en cualquier parte estarían inseguras las dos solas. Tal vez podría contactarse con alguno de los agentes de su hermano y ver si tenían espacio en sus casas…..

-Vamos Relena, sabes que pueden venir a vivir conmigo- exclamó Noin, sacándola de sus pensamientos- Tengo espacio de sobra.

-Oh, Noin- sonrió Relena- Te lo agradezco, no sabes cuanto, pero vivir contigo podría significar un peligro para ti y jamás me perdonaría si te pasara algo. Por no decir que a mi hermano tampoco le haría gracia.

-Creo que soy lo bastante mayor para cuidarme, jovencita. Además, estaré más tranquila teniéndolas bajo mi techo que en cualquier parte.

-Pero Noin, tienes que entender que….

-Pueden vivir conmigo.

Las tres mujeres se volvieron para mirar a Heero, quien había permanecido en silencio, todas con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro. Noin tenía cara de haberse tragado un limón.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó con voz estrangulada.

-Ya sé que suena estúpido, que apenas conozco a Relena. Pero la quiero y me preocupo por ella, yo tampoco estaré tranquilo sin saber cómo está.

-Pero…. ¿Estás loco? Dos chicas viviendo con un hombre, sin hablar que una de ellas está saliendo con él….

Heero sonrió.

-¿Entonces son mis intenciones poco honorables lo que la preocupa? Créame cuando digo que puedo comportarme como un auténtico caballero. Mi casa tiene dos habitaciones, ambas con llave, así que ellas ocuparían una mientras yo la otra. Y no tengo problemas para darle a usted una copia de la llave para que venga a inspeccionar cuantas veces quiera.

Relena apenas oía la discusión entre Heero y Noin. La proposición la había dejado estupefacta. Una parte muy pequeña de su mente pensaba "¡Voy a vivir con Heero!", pero la mayor parte creía que era extraño y también potencialmente peligroso para él. Pero cuando Heero dijo que la quería, todo pensamiento racional huyó de su cabeza.

Nunca antes lo había dicho. Ni ella se lo había dicho a él. Y ni siquiera se lo había dicho a ella misma, sino que lo había soltado mientras hablaba con otra persona. No sabía porqué, pero eso lo hacía sonar aun más autentico.

-No creo que sea mala idea- comentó Hilde, mientras le daba a Heero una mirada evaluadora- Ya lo había visto antes, Noin, y sé que es un buen tipo. Quizás podría funcionar.

Noin comenzaba a sentir que sus argumentos perdían peso. Suspiró.

-¿Qué opinas Relena?- preguntó finalmente. Si la veía incómoda, no importaba con cuántas explicaciones la trataran de convencer, ella no dejaría que se quedaran con él.

Relena salió de su romántica ensoñación para caer en la ruda realidad. Estaba en peligro, y su hermana también. Tenía que tomar una decisión, y no podía permitirse tomar la equivocada.

-Heero- el joven la miró- es peligroso. No quiero entrometerte en esto, puedes salir lastimado.

Él tomó sus manos mientras le daba una decidida mirada.

-Si ese es tu único temor, por favor, déjame cuidar de ti y de tu hermana. Déjame protegerte.

-Heero…

-No tengo miedo, Relena. Lo único que me estremece es pensar que les pueda pasar algo cuando pude hacer algo para evitarlo.

Relena vio la decisión en sus ojos. Alzó sus manos, todavía sujetando las de ella, y besó sus nudillos. Luego miró a Hilde.

-¿Segura que no te importa?- preguntó por precaución. Su hermana se encogió de hombros.

-Estaré contigo. Lo demás me da igual.

-¿Noin?

-De acuerdo- concedió la mujer mayor. Luego miró a Heero, sin ninguna clase antipatía en sus ojos- Pero acepto la oferta de la copia de la llave. Después de todo, siguen saliendo juntos. No puedo dejarlos solos en una casa.

Eso logró hacer reír a todos. Los ánimos ya estaban mucho mejor cuando entró un doctor a la habitación.

-Me alegro que la señorita se sienta mejor- comentó alegremente el anciano mientras observaba la ficha médica de su paciente- Tengo otra buena noticia para usted. Aparte del esguince de su muñeca, no tiene nada más que requiera nuestra atención. Puede usted irse esta misma tarde y, lamento decirlo, también le está permitido volver a trabajar.

-Eso es estupendo, gracias- sonrió Relena. El doctor se despidió y cuando se hubo ido, miró a Noin- ¿Escuchaste? Ni te atrevas a darme el día, puedo volver a trabajar.

Volvieron a reír. Luego, Noin, Heero y Hilde se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre la mudanza, ellas preguntando si Heero tendría suficiente espacio para sus cosas y si no le importaría que se llevaran a su perrita también. Acordaron que algunas cosas irían a la casa de Noin, por si querían pasar algunos días con ella cuando a Heero lo superaran las hormonas femeninas.

Heero en ningún momento había soltado la mano de Relena.

Ella volvió a recostarse, sonriendo mientras los escuchaba discutir sobre si trasladar el televisor que Heero parecía tener en la sala de estar a la nueva habitación de las hermanas. Mientras sentía el calor de la mano de Heero contra la suya, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, creyó que realmente todo podría salir bien. Podría, mientras estuviera Heero a su lado. Aquel joven que había dicho que la quería.

Mientras los demás seguían hablando del porvenir, Relena se quedó dormida con una pequeña sonrisa.

U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u- -U- -u— U—

Confieso que cuando escribí este capitulo, un par de lagrimas se asomaron xDD (aunque también se pudo deber a que estaba escuchando música lacrimógena en ese momento….. quien sabe). Espero que me haya quedado emotivo, pues el objetivo era ponerle algo de drama, porque al parecer la mayoría de las veces escribo con demasiado humor xD

Ahora que toda la historia del pasado de Relena esta clara, los malos aparecerán, los "accidentes" seguirán y Heero y Relena tendrán que pasar por muuuucho para poder volver a vivir su amor con calma… si es que sobreviven…. CHAN!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, agradezco mucho los comentarios, me alegra el alma leerlos, asi que háganme feliz y sigan comentando!

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
